If Only
by Jade Eyed Cat
Summary: v2.0 Sometimes it takes a tragedy for one to realize they've taken their soulmate for granted, that it's not until they get the chance to relive where they made mistakes do they try to show what they didn't before. If Only to try making up for it.
1. Epilogue: Betrayal Leads To Departure

Epilogue: Betrayal Leads To Departure

She stood exuberantly at the door to his room, contemplating how she was going to present her question to him—to Robin.

She had a fairly normal question to ask, and an ordinary feeling about what she'd encounter when she'd present it to him. It was like most she'd presented to him in the past; nothing that stood outside the realm of ordinary or anything outside the mundane.

Starfire was so used to going to visit him, she didn't even bother knocking, as she never really had needed to in the past. That would be an error on her part. She'd later wish she had used discretion and had just knocked. Maybe she wouldn't have ended up feeling as hurt in the process.

She never would have suspected what she ended up discovering as a result of her intrusion, nor realize how much she'd regret her decision to even intrude in the first place.

Robin was in the room, as she full suspected he would be. He wasn't alone—and he was also occupied with that somebody else.

What she didn't even conceive of suspecting was that that somebody was Raven, and how he just happened to be occupied with Raven.

Her expression from just the instant before the door opened to just after shifted immediately from the expression of happy exuberance to pure mortification.

"ROBIN!!" She gasped. Her big emerald eyes were widened in sheer horror. "_How could you_??"

"Oh no—" Robin had just acknowledged Starfire's presence—too late. "Star…"

Raven looked up to see Starfire after she heard her dreadful exclamation in the doorway.

"Oh no," she murmured.

Starfire had rushed away from the scene, obviously heartbroken by the tears evidently seen streaming down her face before she ran off and the sobbing that could be heard all the way down the hall as she fled the scene.

Robin would have gone after her, but the situation of the two meeting up again just shortly after her tearful departure would have been awkward at best. He wasn't prepared just yet to deal with her fury face to face, plus he wasn't in a decent position to rush right after her at that moment anyways.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Star—what happened?" Cyborg found her distraught and sobbing in her bedroom, her door wide open and her room easily accessible without its barriers. She had a suitcase opened on the top of her bed, with several garments and personal items strewn across the bed's surface.

"Something horrible," Starfire sobbed, acknowledging him by looking up to where he stood. "I cannot even begin to register what I witnessed."

"Is there a reason why you're packing a bag up? Are you planning on a vacation or something?" he asked her. "Is the reason you're doing this because of the horrible thing you just happened to witness?"

"There is a reason—and the reason is as you stated," she replied, closing up the suitcase before her. "You would understand if you had witnessed the same from my perspective."

"Can you give me a hint as to what's so horrible that it's got you packing?" he asked her. "I'm your friend, and I think that I deserve an explanation at least—plus I could help if I knew exactly what's going on."

"Nothing could help," she replied solemnly. "But I do believe I need to discuss this with someone." Tears were streaming down her face etched in misery. She collapsed into the open embrace he offered, sobbing excessively.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"You—what??" Cyborg exclaimed. "Are you sure that's what you saw??" Starfire looked at him, nodding solemnly

"Never more sure about anything in my life," she replied somberly. "He and Raven…I never would have suspected they were secretly betraying me with each other in this form. I do not even understand their actions—nor do I care to." She began to sob.

"Star—" Cyborg saw how deeply hurt she was about what she'd experienced, and he was deeply disappointed by the actions of his other two teammates. He knew he'd have to discuss this with them, and Beast Boy would probably need to be informed about it before he ended up finding out about it the wrong way. "Do you want me to talk to those two for ya—get this worked out?"

"No—I cannot even face either right now," Starfire replied. "I cannot stay here while I feel the hurt they have left me with. I apologize for this, but—I must leave."

"At least let me help you find a place to stay for the time being," Cyborg offered. "And at least explain to BB what happened before ya go. You don't need to leave him hanging high and dry—and without an explanation to boot."

"Thank you Cyborg," Starfire replied, offering a small somber smile. "I will inform Beast Boy before I depart, and humbly accept your offer of help with lodging."

"I'll make a few calls, get things worked out for ya," Cyborg assured her. "Even if you don't want to do it yourself, I'll be having a talk with that boy—and I'm going to find out exactly what is going on in that mind of his."

"Again—thank you for all of this," Starfire told him. "Thank you for understanding why I need to do this."

"You're welcome Star," he replied with a grin.

She hugged him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Beast Boy had been just as disappointed by the news as Cyborg, and just as understanding about Starfire's need to leave.

She didn't waste any time; Starfire was gone the next day. Speedy had invited her to Steel City, and she was happily obliged to accept his offer. When the other two found out she was actually leaving they were dumbfounded.

"The only way to escape my pain is to go," she had stated flatly as her explanation to them.

After she left, she kept in touch with Cyborg and Beast Boy, but the other two never heard another word from her again. Robin felt guilty about his actions at first, but he couldn't say to himself he ever regretted what he'd done. He didn't love her anymore, and it didn't merit enough for him to feel regret.

Raven, on the other hand—felt horrible. She tried several times to make amends—attempts made in vain. Starfire was too angry to even talk to her.

The worst part about it was—it wasn't even Raven's fault really. But from everyone else's perspective— it sure looked like it was.


	2. 1: Lost Love?

Chapter 1: Lost Love?

Present—

The place was quiet. With a book in hand, Raven took advantage of this silence. The room was filled with lit candles. She was on her bed, legs crossed under her.

She had gotten to page 19, hoping to at least get to page 50…damn, it looked like he was at the door.

He knocked again. She knew who it was before the knocks could even resonate. It was Robin.

"What do you want?" She asked in a mockingly sweet tone. He came to her room every night, ever since Starfire's departure.

"To see you. Do I have to make an appointment?" he replied tartly. "Why do you think? Can I come in now?" Before Starfire left, this kind of thing would have been done in secret, but now…Starfire was gone, and the other two, who at first had been reluctant to accept what had happened between their leader and the dark sorceress, now let them be.

It was ironic that on the very night Starfire had barged in on them, Raven had also had a very similar goal set for her visit to Robin's quarters—she too had only intended to ask him a question.

She had shown up at his door, unaware of what would happen later even as she stood in the hallway waiting. He had let her into the room; in the silence that followed the tension began to build up.

When she finally got up the nerve to speak, she told him her problem, and he asked her something.

"What do you think of me?" he asked her, startling her badly. She didn't know how to reply to that.

"I-I…" She had stuttered. She could feel him gaze into her eyes, although she couldn't do the same.

There had been silence for a long, long while. They just kept their gaze on each other. Finally, he took off those gauntlets he always wore and put his bare hands around the slim features of her chin. He had pulled her close; things were moving at a pace where she couldn't keep up. Her big amethyst eyes were filled with questions, but none of them were answered. Instead, they closed as the two engaged in a long, heartfelt kiss. Everything seemed to stop around them, but things between the two moved fast.

Next thing she knew he had taken off her cloak and had thrown it to the floor. Her mind was swimming. _What is happening, why me??_ She asked herself, as things got more intense.

They had slipped under the red covers. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor, but neither took notice. They were too busy concentrating on each other.

---And then she had barged in. What she would have concluded as a one-night stand instead appeared to be an affair. Starfire took it the wrong way, and Raven felt horrible about that. Raven never did get a chance to explain; the alien girl was gone the next day, no words exchanged between the two.

Their other teammates had also taken it the wrong way; they had believed that the whole affair had been going on for some time behind their backs. It had taken a lot of explaining, tears and pain to get them to reluctantly understand what had happened and accept it.

Thinking about it to that day Raven never got over the feeling she had betrayed a friend. But—she admitted to herself—she had enjoyed that moment with the boy wonder and would never take it back.

Now the two got together almost every night. Usually little was spoken; they just went right to kissing in her room. For some strange reason it became a ritual. This night was no exception.

He sat on her bed, looking at her the way he did every time, like an animal hungering over its kill. It was a look of hunger, like he desired for her to please him. It had been uncomfortable at first, but she was used to it. She sat there, giving him a small smile.

Raven didn't know if all this was done because of some animalistic desire he needed from her, or if he actually loved her. Nevertheless, she just played along with it. It wasn't that she didn't feel anything for him; she had recently admitted to herself that she might just love him. He never did make it clear that he felt that way however.

As any night, he leaned in close to her till he was kissing her soft sweet lips. They followed the same routine; the blue cloak fluttered to the floor, and they slipped out of their clothing.

That first time they had done this—the same day they had been caught—had actually been her first. It had all been so new. Now it had become almost a routine, like she had experienced it a thousand times.

As they had done every time, they would get redressed, she would meditate, and they would make small talk while she did so.

And then he left as he had come.

Something would change that night, but neither would know it at that time.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A month later—

Robin made plans for the two of them; there was an opera in town, one he felt she might like. Beast Boy invited their new recruit Luna—a girl as pale as the moon with powers to match—to go along, and Cyborg finally got the nerve to ask Bumblebee to come along.

They all had purchased seating in different parts of the theatre; they all agreed it would help for privacy reasons. Nothing had happened recently in the city, so they felt it was safe to go on this outing.

Raven had felt sick before they left, but she thought nothing of it.

Robin and Raven arrived at the front door together. Their presence together wasn't considered out of ordinary by that point; the city had grown accustomed to them being together since Starfire's departure.

They showed their tickets to the usher at the entrance, and made their way to their seats. They then waited—like the rest of the audience—for the opera to begin.

After the opera was over, the two headed out alone.

"Robin, there is something I need to talk to you about," Raven told Robin as they reached the outside. They stopped walking, and he turned to look at her.

"Can you tell me over dinner? I made reservations, and we have to be there in fifteen minutes," he replied. "Besides, I was hoping to maybe discuss stuff anyways, and that's a good time for me."

"Whatever," she replied indifferently. "Let's just get there."

"Okay," he responded. They called a cab and headed out.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"So, what did you think of the show?" Robin asked as their dinner was served to them.

"Kind of lacking to tell you the truth. The singing was mediocre, and the background music was just as bad," Raven speared a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth.

"Yeah, well…I have seen worse," Robin pointed out. "It was entertaining to hear Beast Boy snoring though." He smiled. Raven giggled at his comment.

They ate in silence from that point.

_Should I tell him now?_ Raven asked herself. _Would he accept it? Does he even love me?_

"You asked me this once, so I think now it's my turn to ask you," Raven spoke up suddenly. "It's something I really need to know."

"What do you need to ask?" Robin asked, focusing his full attention on her.

"What do you think of me?" Raven asked. She looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if she'd get the answer she wanted from him.

"What do I think of you? You're a good team member for one, you're beautiful…what else is there to say?" Robin looked at her seriously. "Why do you ask?"

"You could say what you feel for me for one," Raven reminded him.

"I adore you, and you're good company," Was all Robin replied with. Raven got up from her seat in an instant after he said that.

"I'm not looking for adoration," Raven replied curtly.

"What do you want me to say, the sex is great?" Robin almost shrieked. "It is, if that's it."

"That's not it, Robin," Raven replied. "You don't seem to get it. What I really want to know is if you actually love me. Is sex all that matters??" She could feel the hot tears starting to form. "Robin, I think I really should go now." She then turned and made a quick exit.

"Rae, wait!" Robin shouted after her, but she was already gone. He was struck by a pang of guilt. _How could I be so stupid? She wanted love, not adoration! _He cursed inwardly as he made a hasty exit after covering their dinner tab. When he got outside the restaurant, she was at the curb—trying to call for a cab.

"Rae, I can take you home," Robin said in a small voice when he stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. She was shivering, even though it wasn't chilly out. She abruptly turned to face him, her eyes aglow an ivory white and her cheeks stained with tears.

"No," Raven told him. "I am taking a cab."

"If you were just going to return home without me—why didn't you just bother using your power instead of just hailing a cab?" Robin asked her, his hands still firmly resting on her shoulders.

"I can't," Raven stated simply, her gaze downcast from his.

"Why?" Robin asked curiously.

"I…I will tell you when we get back to the tower. Take your R-Cycle, I'll be there shortly." Raven raised her hand as a cab approached. The cab stopped, she opened the door and got in.

"Why don't I go with you?" Robin suggested.

"No, I need some time to think—alone. What you lacked to say really hurts. I can't have you around right now." Raven closed the door behind her.

"Rae, Rae!! You can't leave like this! Rae!" Robin pounded on the window of the cab, but the cab driver drove off, leaving him to shout her name as it sped down to the intersection.

The light changed, and the cab moved forward.

Time from that moment on slowed to a painful point, a cruel trick—with tragic consequences—played on him by time itself.

A car, driven by a drunk driver, came through the intersection at the same time as the cab. The car slammed into the side of the cab, the side Raven was in.

"RAVEN!!" Robin screamed her name, but it was too late. The two vehicles were a tangled mess. He ran to the scene, falling to his knees as he screamed her name and the ambulance came.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Robin waited. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Luna, and Beast Boy had been contacted, and had arrived as soon as they could.

"What did you say to her to make her leave?" Cyborg questioned the boy wonder.

"It was what I didn't tell her that pissed her off," Robin replied remorsefully. "And now…I might not get to say it."

"What did she want you to say?" Cyborg asked.

"That I love her," Robin admitted. Cyborg slapped his head.

"Did you ever tell her that?" Cyborg asked

"No. I told her that I adored her instead," Robin said in a small voice.

"That's why she left," Cyborg told Robin. "You know how many times she probably wanted you to say that? Even I figured that out when I heard her voice in her room asking herself about that."

Robin put his face in his hands. "What have I done??" Cyborg put his hand on his leader's shoulder, Beast Boy putting his hand on the other shoulder.

"Dude, she'll pull through, and then we can get on with our lives," Beast Boy said. "You know Rae is a tough one." Robin looked up to his green friend and smiled.

"You're probably right. She'll make it," Robin said with some enthusiasm. The nurse overseeing Raven's case took that moment to make herself present. She walked up directly to Robin.

"Can I see you for a moment?" she asked Robin.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Robin asked, a knot starting to form in his throat.

"I need to speak to you, alone," she replied. "Come this way."

"Okay," Robin replied, his voice tensed. To his team, he said, "I'll be back in a moment."

The nurse led the way to a more private location, a waiting area just off to the side that was unoccupied. She instructed him to stay there a moment until she returned.

When she came back, her expression was solemn.

"Were you by chance aware that your girlfriend was pregnant at this time?" the nurse spoke in a sober tone, her expression etched even deeper by sadness.

"No—I wasn't," Robin stated. "She never got around to telling me."

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to inform you about that—especially as the bearer of bad news that the baby was lost." The nurse looked very sorrowed at him.

"How is Raven then?" Robin had the nerve to ask—even though he was starting to have a sinking feeling he shouldn't even bother to inquire.

"I'm sorry—we tried to do what we could to stop the bleeding." The nurse rested her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "The impact was too severe—we fear she died during impact. Again—I am sorry. We did what we could—even if it was too late."

Robin realized the reality to the sinking feeling he felt, the impact of it hitting him very hard. The nurse could see the distress just starting to present itself in him. Trying once again to show her sympathies.

"If you need to see her one last time—" the nurse tried suggesting. Robin shook his head.

"I don't want to remember her like that," Robin murmured. "It hurts enough to know I won't ever see her again alive—I don't want my last memory of her to be one of her all bruised and bleeding."

"I understand," The nurse tried to be reassuring. "I will leave you to confronting your friends, and allow you pour peace to grieve."

"Thanks," Robin told her somberly. She departed, and he headed back to his friends, caught in a sudden onslaught of depression and regret.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Beast Boy did his best to comfort Luna as she cried. Bumblebee and Cyborg hugged each other, and Robin just stood there, all alone. A mixture of emotions struck him: guilt, regret, sadness—and pain. He couldn't help but blame himself for the whole thing. _ If I had just told her that one thing, she'd be alive right now. I'm such a fool!_! The same thoughts raced through his mind, but he knew none of them could change what had happened.

Reluctantly, they left the hospital and returned home. Robin knew he had made mistakes in his relationships with the two girls from his team—but this was by far his worst. None of his other mistakes had ever ended up costing one of them their lives.

XoXoXoXoXoX

When they all managed to return to the tower, Robin couldn't help but feel abysmal. The turmoil within had him sobbing excessively. In order to try and recover—he headed to his room where he could have some solitude.

When he got to his room, he took out a photograph he had of her, the only decent one he had. His tears stained his now completely exposed face—his shocking blue eyes filled with pain.

Try though he might, he couldn't find any peace in his mind. He knew he'd have to live with the guilt and regret for as long as he lived.

He expected that he'd have a lot of decisions to make about funeral arrangements and the grief he'd have to go through in the process. He knew that Cyborg and Beast Boy would probably remind him of his mistakes somewhere along the line, whether if they did it intentionally or not. The whole thing was becoming too unbearable.

Eventually he did manage to get to sleep, although it only led to troubled and painful dreams.

"_Why couldn't you just say it??" A distressful Raven cried to him. "Is it that hard to say 'I love you'?" Her voice was wavering and struck with pain. Looking at her, he could see the same written all over her face._

"_You can't be here," Robin said. "You're dead!"_

"_I wouldn't be if you could have just said that one thing," Raven's voice started to become faint, yet still audible. She then faded, replaced with yet another presence he used to know._

"_She's right, you know," this new presence stated matter-of-factly. "Beast Boy was the same with me."_

_She was as he remembered; slender, with shockingly deep ocean blue eyes and pale blond hair seemed to float on nonexistent breeze. He stared in disbelief at the presence before him, the girl that he knew not to be alive in any sense he really knew of._

"_Terra…what do you want? What do you want?" Robin demanded. She just smiled sadly._

"_You sure know how to greet a girl," she smirked. "That might be why you lost her in the first place."_

_That struck a nerve. A pang of grief overtook him. The reminder ended up leaving him infuriated—glaring at her. _

"_Get to the point," Robin said through gritted teeth._

"_Sometimes you get a second chance, other times…" Terra stopped. "You'll get it eventually."_

"_Can you bring her back? Make the dream, if that is what this is, the way it was before you showed up?" Robin asked Terra. She just smiled._

"_You would really like that, wouldn't you?" She smiled impishly. "Whatever you want. Enjoy the morning." She vanished, and everything was as it was before she came. She was still there, though, and she smiled to herself. _

"He'll enjoy it," she told herself. "At a cost of course—but isn't everything like that?"


	3. 2: Is There a Second Chance For Love?

Chapter 2: Is There a Second Chance For Love?

It was another day. Another day to be miserable, another day where one regrets being alive. Even with those facts bouncing around in his mind, he got up and got ready for the day. It was time to start over, right? He couldn't dwell in the past, not with his friends needing him.

He knew what he had to do that day, and how grueling that would be. At least—that's what he was suspecting as he made his way from his room down towards the common room.

He made his way downstairs, his heart still sore from the events of the day before. He knew his friends would remind him of that. He didn't want to go down there for that reason, but he knew he would have to anyways. He had to eat, after all, and he would encounter them in the kitchen. As he got to the bottom floor, he took a deep breath and continued on.

He found it all as he had the day before, but it was always like that on an average day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to beat each other at some video game; Luna was levitating in a corner, listening to Hanson, and Raven…_Raven???_

"Rae, what are you doing here??" Robin stared at her, horrified. In response, she looked at him strangely_. I must be dreaming, _he told himself. _This can't be real—_

"What I usually do---read a book and drink tea. Is it suddenly a crime or something?" Raven replied. "Robin, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What day is it?" Robin suddenly asked. "It should be—"

"It's May," Raven replied. He let out the breath he was holding in. "The 15th—to be exact."

Robin stared at her. _May 15__th__? But, that means…_the thought just shook the very fabric of his being. _That can't be_!

But it was. She was there, so it had to be true, there was no other way—

Something suddenly occurred to him. _Didn't Terra say something about second chances? _Robin thought to himself_. I didn't think of it then—is it possible?_

_It's possible_, a voice told him. _Now go, do the things you messed up on, make things right_, it continued. He thought for a moment, and then acted on that thought.

"Hey Rae, up for lunch?" Robin asked her. She looked up from her book.

"Cy should be done preparing it soon," Raven replied, returning to her book.

"I mean go out to lunch, just the two of us?" Robin asked her, smiling. She looked at him, startled.

"I-I guess," Raven stuttered. She looked at him. "Why do you ask now—and not before?"

"No reason," Robin lied. "I just thought we should spend some time alone."

"We always spend time together at night," Raven reminded him. "Very intimate moments."

"We need a change," Robin told her. "And the best way to make that change is to go on a real date."

"Whatever. There are things we need to discuss while we're out anyways. We might as well do that while we're out," Raven set her book down and got up. "Where are we off to?"

"First—a change of clothes," Robin told her. "We want to go out without it being too awkward." She looked at him peculiarly, and then nodded.

"I guess the leotard and cloak aren't appropriate for every occasion," Raven admitted. "I'll go change." She then left.

"What are you up to?" Beast Boy asked Robin suspiciously. "This is the first time I have ever seen you make an effort to ask her to do something that doesn't revolve around her bed."

"It's time for a change," Robin shrugged. "Plus, I know I haven't been the best for her, and I want to change that."

"Just don't hurt her, man," Cyborg said from the kitchen. "You don't want her to leave like Star did, right?"

"I won't make that mistake. I know what I'm doing," Robin replied.

"Robin, I know you won't hurt her," a different voice spoke up. It originated from the pale new girl Luna. She opened her blue eyes, still suspended in midair. She smiled at him, her pale blond hair falling around her face. This girl was odd; nobody knew where she was from, what her past really contained. She harbored some pretty useful powers—which were for the most part were shrouded in mystery. What they did know was that she was capable some form of teleportation; what form—they weren't exactly quite sure. Besides that, they knew she was also capable of willing blue fire into her hands, which she used to assault the enemy. It came in handy on a lot of occasions, and amazingly the fire didn't burn her pale skin.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked her, a little startled by her response.

"I know about the messed up time wrinkle. I don't know its origins, or why it exists, but I am sure there is a reason. Have fun, and don't hurt her. She doesn't need it right now, I can tell," Luna closed her eyes and started to hum a sweet note to herself. Before he could even question what Luna meant, Raven reappeared to distract him.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked as she entered the room.

"How are we getting there?" Raven asked him, raising an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed.

"I guess we take the R-Cycle, or—" Robin started to suggest.

"Or we could take a cab," Raven suggested. "I always get bugs in my teeth when we take that damned bike of yours."

"Okay, cab it is. I'll go get some cash," Robin started to head out to fetch some.

"Oh—and since I had to change—you might as well too," Raven grinned mischievously. "The mask goes too."

Robin gaped at her. _What did she say?? _ T_he mask?? _He felt troubled by that inwardly, but he knew he didn't have the grounds to object.

"Okay, the mask goes," Robin stated regrettably. "But only this once—okay?"

"Whatever," Raven replied indifferently. _ This should be interesting, _she thought. _Who knew it would be this easy?_ Even though she didn't show it, she couldn't but feel inwardly excited. This feat was quite an accomplishment—considering how reluctant he was to ever take it off. Plus, she wanted to see his eyes, get the chance to read them.

When Robin returned ten minutes later—they were all staring at him in shock.

"What?" Robin said. Even Luna—who had just opened her eyes at this point—couldn't help but stare at him.

"Not often do we get to see this," Beast Boy commented. "Man, your eyes—"

"What's wrong with them?" Robin exclaimed. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with them, they weren't some odd color, nor did they change color— his friends were all just used to Robin hiding behind his mask. It was a lot for them to take in—considering none of them were used to him without it. They had all thought the reason he covered them up was because there was something to be ashamed in exposing them. They were disappointed to see that they were normal, just every day ice blue.

"Nothing, they're just so…normal," Beast Boy said. "I always thought they would glow."

"What makes you think that??" Robin questioned the changeling.

"Well…you always wear that thing, and when we ask you to take it off…let's just say you put up a fight every time," Beast Boy replied. "I guess there was nothing to hide."

"Robin, why do you always hide your eyes?" Raven asked curiously. "Was it to keep me out?"

"It's not that," Robin replied, slightly turning a bit rouge. "I'll tell you over lunch."

"But we want to know too!!" Cyborg whined, grinning at the same time.

"Don't push it Cy, or you'll go and live with Bumblebee and Aqualad will replace you," Robin winked to his half robot friend—something they were truly witnessing for the first time.

"Better get going, boy wonder," Raven pointed out. "I am sure the people of Jump City would love to see the new you." She smiled.

"Whatever you say, Rae, whatever you say," Robin said in reply, and then they were on their way out.

XoXoXoXoXoX

There it was—a quaint little café someone had recommended to Robin once. He hadn't thought about it much up to that point. He figured this was the perfect time to try it out. The sweet smell of fresh baked apple pies filled the air. He relished the scent, noticing she had too. Food like this was not often served at the tower, not when the teens themselves were the cooks. Beast Boy was the worst, always trying to force tofu on them. The only one who'd eat it was Luna. The others found her brave—and stupid, but never uttered a word about it.

"Should we go in?" Raven asked, looking at him. He nodded, smiling.

"Table for two," Robin told the waitress when they entered. She stared at him for a moment, and then silently led them to a booth.

"I wonder what that was about," Robin remarked as he slid into his side of the booth.

"I think you know," Raven told him. "It's your eyes. Nobody's seen them before. Didn't you notice the same reaction from everyone else since we left the tower?"

He considered what she said for a moment.

"I guess," Robin admitted. "But I never thought I'd get this kind of response."

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. The two had just noticed her presence, and her continuing stare.

"What about me do you find fascinating exactly?" Robin asked the young woman. She blushed slightly, taking her time to come up with an answer.

"You…you're Robin, of the Teen Titans, right? I recognize her as Raven, but…you…. I have never seen your face like this. Is this some new statement?" she asked innocently enough. Raven sensed a little anger boiling up inside the spiky haired guy across from her, but he didn't show it outwardly. She hid a smile.

"Yes," Robin replied through gritted teeth. "Raven talked me into going without it, and so I did. I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Oh, it's not," the girl lied, and Raven could sense it. "It's just…I hardly recognized you is all. Anyways, have either of you come to a decision on what you want?"

"Yes," Robin said. "How about you, Rae?"

"Yes, I have decided what I want," Raven replied. The waitress took their order and left them alone.

They waited silently for their lunch to come, and it eventually did. They were silent even as they ate.

When they were finished, Robin paid for the meal and they left.

"So, where to next?" Raven asked him curiously. Usually he would didn't have an answer—but this time he did.

"I know of this club downtown. Care to join me there?" Robin asked in response.

"Don't we have tickets for the opera this evening?" Raven raised an eyebrow curiously. "Actually, I would rather go back to the tower. I am not feeling well."

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked her, concerned. Then he remembered. _It must be_—"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked her. She looked at him particularly.

"Not here. When we get back," Raven replied, calling for a cab. Robin decided at that moment to go with her, and not pressure her into going to the club. They instead headed back.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"So…" Robin trailed. They were back in the tower, in her room. The others were out; Raven could sense that. They were sitting on her bed, in silence. His words were the first spoken since they arrived.

"What do you want to do?" Raven asked. He looked at her with a startled expression.

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Robin replied.

"Oh, that. It can wait," Raven waved her hand in the air. "We usually come here for something…"

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful?" Robin asked her. "That you mean so..."

"Robin?" she looked at him, a little confused. "What are you saying?"

"I…I love you Rae, you mean the world to me, and I thought…" Robin stopped.

"What's making you say this now?" Raven asked him suspiciously. "You never—"

"I don't want you to think I am using you," Robin said. "That what we do is only for some kind of pleasure." He looked at her, no mask hiding his eyes. She read the sincerity of his words in them.

"Robin, I…" Raven was at a loss for words. She had wanted to hear those words for so long, but to then hear them for real—she was overwhelmed. She suddenly got the nerve to finish. "I think…why don't we have some fun?" She smiled mischievously.

"Rae, I don't know…" Robin stopped, staring at her. He noticed for the first time that she had hunger in her eyes. He would never have expected that from her, especially since it was always him that felt that way. He had started this, after all; she had come to him with a question, and it had turned into something else.

"Robin, before…with how you seemed to lack any feelings for me…I wouldn't be this sure about something like this, but…now that you have confirmed things for me…I see it all in a different light. The experience will be different, I can feel it, and now I want to physically feel it," Raven confirmed—looking at him very seriously. She then got up and started digging through CDs. "What would you like to listen to?"

"Whatever you want," Robin mumbled. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Raven gave him a weird look. "You're not saying that what you said…was a lie?" She looked at him. "Please don't tell me—"

"Rae, what I said…I meant it. I just don't know…" Robin turned his gaze away from her. He didn't want her to know how he had lost her once. He couldn't tell her about it. She wouldn't believe him. Besides, she might think differently if he told her.

"You never said no before," Raven pointed out. "In fact, it was always you who wanted it, so, by changing your mind, it just…well, I don't know, makes me wonder if you still want me."

"Rae, it's not that…" Robin began, but couldn't finish. To tell her what he knew would expose the fact that he knew more than what he was saying, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to go out on a limb and say he knew that she was pregnant, that might scare her. In the need, he just sighed. "If that's what you really want, however, I might as well give in."

Robin looked at her, his eyes studying her face. Her big, amethyst eyes were aglow. He inched closer to her, taking the sides of her face in his hands. She looked at him expectantly, as he gazed back. He knew she was probably reading his thoughts, so he let her. He did, however, protect one thought from her— his experience with the concept of déjà vu he didn't want to her to know about. It was the one that seemed to be rewritten by some unknown source, which he could not figure out.

Slowly, carefully, he brought her to him. Their faces became so close he could feel her every breath. Usually by this point he would be kissing her, but for some reason he was a little hesitant. It was her effort of wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her, that got it going. His usually masked eyes closed, and for the first time, he felt something besides hunger. He felt joy, happiness, and many other things he had not even known existed to that point. It was—ecstasy, a feeling that it was meant to be, and not just something to enjoy.

Things moved at a steady pace, and things happened as they usually did, but the difference was that there was a passion to it now.

Time passed, and the two found something they had not seen or felt before—love. Eventually the discovery was put to an end, as they had to get ready for the opera. It appeared that she still wanted to go, so they went.


	4. 3: Healing the Heart

Chapter 3: Healing the Heart

There they were, in a cab, heading to the opera house. They weren't going to the opera they had planned to go to. Instead Robin had bought tickets from a source for the Phantom of the Opera. He figured it had to be better than the other one. He already knew her reaction to the other one, so why not a change of venue? It wasn't like they were going to something cheaper. In fact, this show was expensive. It had been sold out for weeks, and Robin had managed to get them by chance. He guessed she wanted to see it; she didn't seem to disagree with the change of plans.

The others were a little put off by the fact, besides Luna anyways. She just smiled and followed Beast Boy. Cyborg, surprisingly, made the most noise. He had wanted to take Bumblebee to it, but couldn't get tickets.

"How did you get tickets, man??" Cyborg had asked. "I spent weeks trying to get those, and they told me they were sold out!!"

"I've got my sources," Robin had said coolly. "You should have told me you were looking for some. My sources get the best stuff for me at a reasonable price."

"Whatever man, I hope you two enjoy the show I wanted to see," Cyborg had whimpered.

They arrived at the opera house. It was larger than the other, more grand. In the entire city—this was by far the grandest opera house in town considering the opera had a movie—several movies in fact—and several literal forms based on it, it had to be at least decent.

Robin led the way down the rows to their seats. He knew where he was going; he had taken Starfire to a play there a long time ago. He was surprised to find that they had good seats.

After it was over they shuffled their way out. When the two finally managed to find their way out of there, they called for a cab.

"Where to next?" Robin asked her. She looked at him, a bit startled.

"Well, didn't you plan to go to dinner?" Raven replied.

"Why don't we go to the place I was talking about earlier first? They play the best music, and they even have local bands play. I heard that the band playing today was a good one," Robin told her, smiling. "Maybe there will be some dancing…"

"Okay," Raven told him. "A warning though: I can't dance."

"I have no problem with that," Robin smiled. "I'll happily teach you."

"Whatever, boy blunder," Raven just replied, smiling. "Whatever."

XoXoXoXoXoX

The club, a Jump City hotspot, was teeming with people. Theu got in easily. There were several small tables around the interior of the place. The open space to the right was the dance floor. A band performed on the stage. Neither Raven nor Robin had heard of them before, but the music was good.

They took seats at an available table and ordered drinks. While the two waited, they talked.

"So, anything you would like to talk about? You said something…" Robin asked over the noise. She looked over at him.

"There is something," Raven admitted. "But…"

"You can tell me. Nothing you could say would surprise me," Robin smiled. "Plus, I think being open and honest with each other seems to be making a big difference."

"That's true…" Raven started to say. "How about a dance first?"

"I didn't think you could dance," Robin pointed out.

"I can't," Raven admitted. "But you did say you would teach me."

"I did, didn't I?" Robin said. "Okay, come with me. I'll show you everything I know."

They got on the floor, surrounded on all sides by people moving to the music. It was crazy at first, but she got the hang of it after a while. Her amethyst locks shifted with every move she made.

After a while they tired and they returned to their table, where two glasses of soda waited for them

"Having fun?" Robin asked her before taking a sip of his drink.

"More fun then I can remember having lately," Raven replied. "Robin…"

"Hmmm???" Robin said, looking at her with a grin.

"You won't be mad with me if I told you about something that has happened, will you?" Rave was looking at him, here eyes showing she was somewhat frightened about something.

"Rae, I already told you—nothing you could possibly tell me would surprise me," Robin assured her. "Plus, I don't think I could get mad at you."

"I guess…what I have to say is---how do I put this…" Raven started to ramble.

"Rae, you can say it. There is no way anything bad will come out of this," Robin reassured her. She looked at him.

"I-I think I might be…pregnant." Raven's eyes were downcast, expecting him to blow up on her. When he didn't do that, she looked up at him, perplexed.

"Aren't you going yell at me?" Raven exclaimed. "Aren't you going to say something, like '_what have you done??_' or that I _messed up_??" He just chuckled a bit, and then gave her a big grin.

"Angry, me? Rae, I am happy about this. I could never ask for it to happen any other way," Robin took her hand in his. "I love you, and I always will, no matter what."

"Do you mean that?" Raven asked him looking him directly in the eye. He smiled.

"Yes, and I think it is time to go to dinner. I'm hungry. Are you up to that?" Robin continued to smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Actually, I need to see the restroom first," Raven stated, suddenly putting a hand to her mouth. He understood why, and let her go without a word.

While Raven was gone, a young blond took a seat at the table where Robin waited. He was about to tell this blond girl that the seat was taken, but he froze when he shot a second glance at her. He stared at her in horror when he realized who it was. She stared at him with eyes as deep a blue as the depths of the ocean, and smiled a small, sad smile.

"I see you finally ridded of that awful mask," she commented. "Your eyes are actually a nice shade of blue. I always thought they would be red, or maybe even black."

"T-Terra, what…how?? You're…" Robin choked on his words as he spoke.

"Dead? Yes, I know. I serve as a messenger. I was meant to tell you some truths," she moved her head, causing her honey blond hair to fall over one ocean blue eye.

"What truths??" Robin shrieked. "What are you going to do, make me go through losing her again?? Are you mad??"

"Things will have to happen the same, but they can be changed. I would make sure this day was her best—for both of your sakes," she replied coolly. "You will have a choice, and you alone will know when to make it, and what it will be. You won't be able to change much, just a few factors."

"What can I do then?" Robin asked, still staring at her. He was having a hard time adjusting to seeing this particular specter.

"Go to dinner, just don't make the same mistake," she said as she got up. "I have to go, she'll be back very soon."

"Aren't you going to ask about Beast Boy?" Robin asked her curiously as she made her way to the door. She turned her head at the name he spoke of.

"I don't need to know anything," she stated plainly. "I know all I need to know." She walked out the door, nobody else taking notice of the dead girl as she disappeared. It was like she was never there, save for the fact that he knew she had been.

"What a strange day," Robin muttered to himself. Just then, Raven made an appearance.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked him, looking at him expectantly.

He took a moment to try and shake the strange feeling he had seeing Terra's specter. Raven looked at him rather oddly, raising an eyebrow as her tried to shake it. When Robin finally managed to—he looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, let's go."


	5. 4: The Way Things Go

Chapter 4: The Way Things Go

As planned, they headed to the restaurant. The very same restaurant as before, but for some reason things had changed. That awful gut feeling ceased to exist, like as if the evening had changed altogether. There wasn't the tension of the past experience. In fact, things were going quite well.

The restaurant was the same: crowded, but not over packed. All the tables were full, but the two had made reservations after all.

After they ordered their meals, they started talking. They talked about all kinds of stuff: their pasts, inner tortures they had faced over the years, and other things.

"So, should I call you Robin, or Richard from now on?" Raven asked, expressing a small smile.

"Whichever you choose, but I much prefer Robin. You don't get the wrong idea from that name," Robin replied. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh—I get it," Raven replied. "Dick."

"Please don't say it again Rae," Robin pleaded, and then smiled. "And if the baby is a boy, spare him."

"I will," Raven smiled. "Wouldn't want to have another tortured with that name."

"I was wondering," Robin said to her. "What would you say if I asked you what you would do if you knew you had one day left?" She gazed over at him—expressing that she found his inquiry peculiar—like she wasn't expecting it in the least.

"First---I have to wonder, why are you asking me that question? Also, my answer would be what we have done today. I have learned so much about you in just this one day than I have in the entire time I've known you. For some reason, the day seems magical—and planned, but I accept that. Seeing you change for the better is probably the best thing that could have happened," Raven replied. "Robin, I just have to wonder—why the change?"

"I just decided I needed to choose a path in life, and this is the one I chose I guess," Robin told her. The waitress came with the check at that moment, and he looked at it. "I'll go pay for this. I'll be right back." He got up and headed to the cash register. She watched him go—smiling. She finally felt content, even with all the troubles she knew she'd have to face. It gave her a secure feeling. Nothing could prepare her for what destiny had in store.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Robin walked up to the register, lost in thought. He was thinking about their conversation, and her answer to that question.

_Its good to know all that, _he thought. _To know that, even if she doesn't get to see the end of today, I'll at least know the things that mean most: how she feels about me, her knowing what I feel, and the fact that she won't go hating me, as well as the fact that I won't blame myself—_

"Did you enjoy your meal?" the cashier at the register asked nicely when he gave her the money for their dinner. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Very much," Robin told her.

"Hey, aren't you from the Teen Titans?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Robin replied.

"Robin, right? It's so hard to tell without that usual mask," she told him.

"It seems as though a lot of people have that problem," Robin told her. He had been a little perturbed earlier that day about this very issue, and would have been mad with this young woman making that comment, but for some reason he was at peace, and let the issue slide with a big grin.

"I've seen pictures of you in the newspaper," she said. "You look much better without it. Oh, here's your change." She handed him a few bills and coins. "Have a good day!"

"I will," Robin replied as he made his way back to the table, where Raven was still waiting.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked her as he returned to the table.

"Yes," Raven replied, getting up.

"Would you like to go to get some ice cream?" Robin asked as they got out of the restaurant. She turned to him. He wanted to buy some time, so he hoped she'd say yes. She did.

"Which place?" Robin asked her. "The usual place, or would you like to try that new place downtown? The place downtown is within walking distance."

"I guess trying something new couldn't hurt," Raven replied. "Let's try that new place."

"Okay," Robin smiled. They stood there for a moment.

"Well?" Raven said.

"What?" Robin replied.

"Lead the way." Raven told him. He nodded, and did just that.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Is it really necessary to have such a bizarre list of topping options??" Raven exclaimed as she looked over the list of ingredients used in making up the ice cream choices. "Starfire would probably have enjoyed some of them though."

"I tend to not look at those," Robin replied. "The idea of chocolate covered ants mixed with crumbled chocolate cookies? Sometimes they go too far."

"Have you two made up your minds?" the guy behind the counter asked. "I know it's overwhelming, but there is a little bit of everything for everyone." He smiled at them. "Tell me, have I seen you around before? You two look familiar…"

_Not this question again!!_ Robin thought to himself. He instead said something aloud, "I am Robin, and she's Raven. We live in the big tower by the bay."

"Ah, the Titans, I take it. Any flavor to your tastes?" the man asked nicely.

"Chocolate with sprinkles," Robin said. "Rae?"

"Do you by chance have any berry flavored options?" Raven asked. The guy smiled.

"Yes, we have it all. Is that what you want?" the man inquired.

"Yes," Raven replied quickly.

"Since you two are such big heroes in the eyes of the city, I'll give you a discount," the guy said. "It's not often that any of you come to my small shop, so it is an honor to finally conduct business with you." He handed them their ice cream. Robin paid, and the guy wished them luck. They left the little shop, taking seats at one of the tables located outside.

"Do you like the ice cream?" Robin asked her.

"Surprisingly, yes," Raven admitted. "And I am not the biggest fan of this stuff."

"That's good to know," Robin replied, his mind suddenly taken elsewhere. The day was coming to an end, and so was the time he would be able to spend with her. He felt sorrow thinking about it, but he didn't show it—nor could he show. Instead he just smiled outwardly.

"We should probably head back," Robin said. "It's getting late, and I am sure the others will wonder if we're late."

"That's probably a good idea," Raven replied. "It's been a long day, and I still have things to do."

After they finished with their cold dairy desserts, Robin called a cab. Raven got in first. Robin hesitated to get in, knowing the horrors that awaited them, but finally decided to get in. He didn't realize it then, but his very move had changed a few factors.


	6. 5: Things Happen But They Can Be Changed

Chapter 5: Things Happen, But They Can Be Changed

It was sudden. Like before, the cab moved down the street, but it was a different street, and some factors had changed. Before she had been alone in the cab when the crash occurred. He didn't realize it, but he had just changed the outcome greatly.

They reached the dreaded intersection, him awaiting the crash as the light changed. It was all the same, a sort of déjà vu. He expected it, but didn't think of the change: that he was now in the way of the collision, and how that would affect everything.

He turned his head, knowing what was about to happen. That car came, like before, and there was little time for reaction. She didn't realize what was going on until she felt him shove her towards the other side of the car. This was what would spare her life. And take his.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Everything had gone dark. There had been sounds of the impact of metal on metal, and then there had been silence. She would awake somewhere else, wondering what the hell happened and where she was.

Hospital noises were in the air. Beeping from monitors, the squeaking of carts as they moved down the hallways, and the continuous sound of shuffling feet all around.

She opened her eyes slowly, painfully. When she felt she could, she looked around. As the noises had suggested, she was in a hospital. She didn't understand. _Why am I here?_ She thought. _Last thing I remember was being in the cab…_she suddenly realized what had happened. The sounds, the impact…there had been a crash, and she had been in it. The thought of it scared her, but then the thought of Robin…she hoped he was all right.

Raven made an effort to get up, but pain shot through her at the attempt. It made her want to lie back down.

"Did I just see her—yes I did!" An excited voice exclaimed. She noticed through blurry vision that she had visitors. "Rae, are you awake?"

"Who is that?" Raven asked. "What happened?"

"It's me, Beast Boy. Cyborg got us here as fast as he could. You were in a crash, you and Rob. Star heard from Bumblebee, and she and the Titans East are on their way. How are you feeling?" Beast Boy asked her. "You look pretty bad."

"After seeing that wreak, I am surprised you're awake. Alive even," Cyborg, or at least that who she thought it was, said.

"I have felt better," Raven responded. "How did it happen? I remember Robin shoving me, and then darkness. That's all I can recall."

"It appears some idiot decided to celebrate happy hour early and got drunk. He plowed his car right into you guys," Cyborg told her. "Thankfully the bastard got himself killed."

"And Robin saved me…" Raven trailed. She was suddenly filled with dread. "Where's Robin??"

"He's in a coma, last I checked. We weren't sure either of you would survive. That car was totaled. You're very lucky, Raven. I guess you had a guardian angel or something," Cyborg replied. "I just wonder if Rob will pull through too…"

"Robin…." Raven murmured to herself. "He must have, but how would he??? Is it possible he knew?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's as if he knew something…he pushed me to the other side of the car before the collision. He saved me," Raven wondered. "But how did he know??"

"Many questions don't have answers," Luna stated. "Or answers that can be given." Her pale hair shifted to frame her face. She smiled sadly. "All we know for sure is that things happen for a reason. Maybe he had some reason why he would protect you, a way of seeing a vision of sorts to know what is going to happen next."

"What would make him do a thing like that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I think I may know a reason," Raven told them. "We talked about a lot of things while we were out—a lot of personal stuff may I add. One thing we discussed was the fact that I found out…I'm pregnant."

"You're what??" the two guys exclaimed. Shock was written all over their faces. Luna just smiled.

"So you told him." Luna said. "How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well," Raven replied, and then she looked at Luna questioningly. "Wait, Luna, how did you know??"

"I have my ways," the Luna smiled. "Congrats, by the way."

They talked for a while longer, and then left her to rest. It turned out she had been out of it for a couple weeks. In that time the members of Titans East and Starfire herself had arrived. Starfire had even visited Raven on one occasion, showing genuine distress and pain on her face and in her eyes.

When Raven woke up again, Starfire was there—waiting.

"Raven, are you awake?" Starfire called softly as the she came to.

"Yes," Raven replied groggily. "What are you doing here? I thought you and I weren't speaking."

"Time has healed those wounds," Starfire explained. "After hearing what happened, I could not just let it lie. I know what you did hurt me, but after all those years that we knew each other…I just had to see you again."

"Star, I know we had our problems, but, no matter what you think of the situation, it started out as a mistake. At least—it was for me anyways. That night I just wanted to talk to him about something. I never intended for what happened to happen. I never even thought of him that way before that night."

"If it was a mistake or not, I am over it. I have since found a new source to put my emotions into. You see, after what happened that night, I learned some truths from Speedy. I found that he—in a lot of ways—is like Robin, and what Robin lacked, Speedy had. The move made it possible to accept what happened, as well as find a new future for myself. Raven, I do not blame you for my problems anymore because those "_problems_" led to realizations, and I am thankful for that," Starfire responded. "Robin will always be that first crush, but I have moved on to bigger and better things."

"What do you know about Robin's condition?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire frowned.

"I do not know much. What I do know is that he is not doing all that well," Starfire replied sadly. "It will bring great pain if he is lost."

"Yes, it will," Raven replied softly. She had never thought about it before, but now that she thought about it, the thought of losing him would be horrendous, especially with the state she was in. To go on without him never knowing anything about the future—what it held—she didn't know if it would be possible. She sat up, even with the pain, and started to cry. It had been a long time since she last allowed herself to express this much emotion outwardly, but she couldn't stop it. Nothing could.

"Raven, everything will be alright, I assure you. He will pull through—" Starfire said, trying to be reassuring, but it didn't help much. Instead it made Raven cry even more, thinking about what her future might lack. Apparently Cyborg hadn't informed Starfire of all the details.

"It's not that," Raven said softly to the Starfire. "Star, if I lose him, I also lose something else."

"What do you mean?' Starfire asked, perplexed. Silence loomed over them for a few moments while Raven tried get up enough nerve to inform Starfire about something she never thought she'd ever even have to tell her. She hoped this wouldn't widen the gap between them from the events of that night. She didn't want Starfire to run again, because this time she might stay away for good.

"Star, something occurred during one of the _activities_ me and boy blunder were participating in," Raven started to explain, noticing that she had lost Starfire. "What I am saying is—Starfire, I'm pregnant with Robin's child."

Surprisingly, Starfire just stared at the wall for a moment, and then snapped out of it.

"I guess that was bound to happen," Starfire replied distantly, and then looked at Raven. "I am more happy then I seem. It just has been a long day is all." Starfire walked over to where the chairs were and took a seat. "This is going to take me a moment to process, but all will be well soon."

"Whatever," Raven replied in her usual monotonous tone, which seemed a little out of place on that day. She lay back on the bed, finally giving in to the pain. Eventually she fell asleep, with Starfire still there.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A week passed, and Robin showed no sign of recovery. Both East and West were under great strain as a result. It left a big impact on both teams; it made it harder to protect the city with a fallen teammate.

Although she was not bed bound anymore, Raven was still in pain. The doctors insisted that she rest, even though she protested that it was just was a waste of time—all she needed at that time was a room to herself. With the way Robin didn't seem to recover, it took a big amount of strength from her. Meditating did help to calm some of the nerves and stress, but not all of it was that easy to alleviate. The thought of losing him continued to haunt her, making her distant to her friends.

Then—one day—several weeks after the accident, things took a turn for the worst. Apparently Robin was giving up the fight, and his friends suffered from it. Even Luna, who was usually optimistic and cheerful, was distraught.

Raven was falling apart. She kept to herself in one room. She didn't want her rampaging powers to affect anyone. Nausea also kept her busy, but not too busy to realize the situation involving Robin's condition. For the first time she felt like she might actually lose it all permanently.

Luna came by one day. She was not afraid of Raven's powers—she was sort of immune to them. She had to find a way to make Raven stop from killing herself. She knew Raven wasn't handling it right, for her sake as well as that of the life she was carrying. If this went on much longer, Luna knew the results would end tragically.

"Raven, you need to calm down," Luna instructed in a calm voice. "I know you well enough to know you usually wouldn't do this." She dodged a nightstand that floated aimlessly around the room. "Come on, you're not just hurting yourself, you know." The nightstand fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Luna, you don't understand. If he dies…." Raven stopped, putting her face in her hands.

"I lost someone once, a long time ago. We were soul mates, or so a gypsy told me. He was running errands as part of his job, and…he was struck down by one gunshot. That might not seem like much when you consider my abilities, but I wasn't allowed to change that event. He was meant to die. It took me a very long time to get over him, but I saw that—if I let that affect me too much—it would ruin the happiness I saw in my future. Eventually I decided it was time to move on. To think—I couldn't even save him from a mundane activity such as a gang shooting," Luna looked downward, the shifting of her head to allow her pale blond hair to fall around her face. "Whenever I need to see him, I just conjure up an image of his face, one I still have from my fondest memories of him. I don't often talk about this, but I have the ability to project images from my mind into a 3-d hologram-like projection. It helps for navigation purposes." She raised her hands, showing Raven what she meant by showing her images of her long dead love. "He was the fairest guy, similar to me. The difference was his dark hair. I have never seen such contrasting hair-skin comparisons."

Raven decided to look up, for Luna's sake anyways. What she saw projected from Luna's outstretched hands was almost like a hologram. It was eerie—not just because of that—but also because of how realistic it was. Raven was in awe. She only knew about Luna's ability to produce blue fireballs.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Raven asked her. Luna smiled her usual smile and answered that.

"Because—I want you to know you're not alone in this. Plus, I kind of think of you as like a sister, and, with that fact, didn't like seeing you do all this to yourself. We can make this our little secret," Luna replied.

"Why do you want it to be secret?" Raven asked. She looked at the Luna perplexingly. She was different in a different way from herself. For one, the pale girl was just that, pale, like the moon, like the name she lived with. Her eyes, although they were blue, were a light blue like that of a hot burning star. Raven figured the flame she created might have something to do with those eyes. She didn't question this, but rather kept it to herself.

"I don't need everyone knowing what I am capable of," Luna replied. "Some things I am capable of are purely horrid." She shrugged her shoulders, a gesture that really didn't look like it came naturally to her. "Oh, if you still do that meditation thing for peace of mind, I'll be happy to join you. I know I am not familiar with the meditating ways from your Azarath heritage, but I know a few of my own that you could try that I find to be useful. Where I am from a peaceful state of mind is always key. That's why you and the others probably saw me in that little corner of mine. Music sets my mind at ease, although a lot of the pop culture of today seems to be lacking." She smiled.

"Why do you listen to Hanson then?" Raven asked curiously.

"I used to have a crush on the lead singer," Luna replied, blushing slightly, which looked very odd on her pale face. "I find 90's and 80's music most relaxing. There are a few exceptions to that. Just listen to what Cy is usually playing." She giggled. It was a light sound, no snorting or anything like that.

They talked a while longer, eventually trying one of Luna's meditating methods. It was similar to her own, but with subtle differences. No chanting, but rather a high concentration within the mind. Music Luna had brought with her played in the background.

The two tried to regain a state of normalcy—and—for once since the accident Raven didn't feel alone.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The news hit them all hard.

A month and a half had passed since the accident—and things turned for the worst. Robin gave up the fight.

It was what Raven feared the most. She knew there had been a struggle from the beginning. She had just come to terms with the idea, but to have it actually happen for real—it still shocked her beyond belief. Losing him at that time was more of a struggle then she thought she could bear.

The city mourned as well. They had lost a hero, a leader to the big mighty Teen Titans. They were without a leader—and none of knew what to do. Nobody ever thought this would happen—but it did. Now, the remaining Titans had a big situation on their shoulders. Cyborg reluctantly decided to take up the responsibility with no protests. They all agreed without protest to that.

Raven spent most of her time in her room, dealing with the loss. She knew that meditating was her only means of salvation now. Losing it at that moment in time would push her over the edge—and, she knew—once she would be over that edge, there would be no return.

Memorial services were held, with a massive turnout. Many faces, familiar and not, showed to pay their respects. They concluded it by each of them giving a heartfelt speech of their own. Raven outwardly cried during her turn.

Once the service was over, they all knew they would have to move on. The future wasn't going to wait for them to be ready to move ahead, regardless if they were on the same page with it or not.


	7. 6: Transitions

Chapter 6: Transitions

Raven had prepared herself for the worst outcome before it happened; she had mentally prepared herself for Robin's death. What she didn't expect was that logical preparations and emotional ones were by no stretch the same, since she wasn't really equipped to deal with the brunt of the emotional outcome like she thought she was.

She had never really truly been in love before, and love is not by any means logical.

What she could recall of the accident haunted her. She couldn't pinpoint why she kept going back to it, running it through her mind over and over again. Her last memory of him shoving her out of the way of disaster was a memory she sometimes wished she could take back.

She couldn't stop thinking about how he would never get to meet his own child, how that child would never grow up knowing what it means to have a father. She had a hard time facing the fact that she would be alone from that point on.

She wished she could just fall apart and give into the despair, but she knew she had to keep strong for that child, for that was all she really had left of the one she had lost.

She couldn't bear to lose the one thing she had left of the love they had shared.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It took some time for Starfire to reacquaint herself with the team, a little longer even to be able to be close to Raven again. Even though she had expressed how her feelings had changed, Starfire still had to figure out a way to adjust to them after the fact. Starfire didn't allow for her past grudges to overrule her better judgment when she saw her friend was really the one suffering.

Slowly at first, starting by joining in on a few missions, Starfire started to slide back into a regular routine with her old teammates at the tower, to the point where she moved back in. Raven was about four months along when Starfire had her bags packed up and moved back into her former living space.

At that point Raven was still having nightmares about the accident, reliving it every time and wishing each time she could change the outcome. She'd awake only to find herself grieving as she came to.

Life made even more transitions as the other three teammates got used to the arrangements of Starfire's moving back in and Raven's ongoing dilemmas. Luna had to prepare herself to get to know a new teammate, and a new lifestyle, while at the same time trying to find more ways to help Raven keep a peace of mind.

It had been since Terra that there had been three girls living in the tower all at once, and the environment as a whole wasn't equipped for that. The two guys were out ruled 3-2, which was something neither was really used to.

Everything was changing, and Robin wasn't going to be there to witness it. Regardless of that fact, time moved on in its usual indifferent way, having no cares of what occurred during its lifespan.

XOXOXOXOX

A mist hung in the air during the part of the morning when she first left the tower. Now, as Raven made her way to her destination, the moisture hanging in the air condensed to form larger droplets that fell like tears from the sky. She paid no heed of the gentle drops pelting her lightly upon her head and shoulders, as her attention was directed elsewhere.

The passersby as she made her way paid her no heed, and she did pretty much the same in return. She was so focused on one task and that one alone. She could have been invisible to the world, or it to her, and it wouldn't have mattered in the least.

She reached the gate of entry, the rot iron gate open and off to the side…so she entered. The drops continued to fall on her like tears shed from the sky, but she didn't mind. The small bouquet of roses in her arms collected dewdrops amongst their petals, and when they would re-shed the droplets it looked as if the flowers themselves were mourning.

She hardly heard the crunching of loose gravel beneath her feet, hardly felt the softness of grass blades getting caught underfoot. She only focused on the one thing in her mind she wanted to focus on, waiting until she reached where she was destined before she even acknowledged anything else.

She finally reached that point of destination. Even after nearly four months there was a shroud of flower bouquets and mementos at the place by her feet. Her offering was small in comparison to some of the others there, but she knew it would hold more meaning than the rest. The others were mostly from strangers and acquaintances, and hers was not.

She knelt down on her knees, wet dewy grass blades soaking her knees and legs. She looked beyond the flowers and the mementos to what lay beyond them. What they were there for in the first place.

She reached one hand outward, running her fingers over the etchings of his name on the stone solemnly. She recalled memories as she ran them over each letter, almost to the point where they were too much to bear.

She placed her small offering of roses down with her other hand in the most visible spot. As she set them down, the tears started to well. She bowed her head as she closed her eyes and the tears were shed. She started to sob with both hands held up to her face.

"It's not fair," she spoke through sobs. "You weren't supposed to leave me yet. We were just starting our lives together." She opened her eyes again and looked again at the name etched in stone before her. Each time she read it, it left her feeling more melancholy. She could feel the tears hot and moist on her face yet again.

"I miss you, Robin."

XOXOXOXOX

For the next few months Raven kept up the same routine, spending almost a quarter of her time out by the memorial made up of flowers and mementos. She continued to bring roses with her each time. And each time she made the trip; the heavens seemed to want to cry their tears of mourning in the form of rain.

She didn't always just kneel there and mourn her loss; she sometimes would hold conversations with a host that wasn't physically there. If she thought it would help to say what was being missed day by day to the one who wasn't there to experience it with her, it was wishful thinking that didn't really work in the end. She couldn't help feeling more forlorn just recalling that he wasn't there to witness all the accounts himself.

She still couldn't understand why he was gone. She never got any answers to her questions about how he had saved her but not himself, and how he knew to do it.

Nobody bothered to stop her from her routine or question her about it. They all knew she had the right to deal with the pain in her own way. As long as it didn't hurt her health in any way, they weren't there to judge her.

Over those months she kept up her routine, she continued to develop outwardly. It gave her some sense of relief to know her pregnancy was having no complications. There had been no signs of chances for miscarriage, and for that she was grateful.

In fact, in later months, she made one visit as usual and could feel movement from within while she knelt down and placed the flowers in their usual spot. In shock, she placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled somberly as she felt it again, this time with her hand.

"It looks like the baby just kicked," she said aloud. "I really wish you were here to feel it for yourself. You'd be thrilled if you were." She sighed mournfully. "If only you were here."

It was just a matter of time before she would give birth, and he wouldn't be there to welcome his child into the world. Only she would be there. She sighed again, and this time she followed it up with some sobbing.


	8. 7: The Pain of it All

Chapter 7: The Pain of it All

Starfire was back in the tower, with a tag-along. Apparently Speedy didn't want her to leave Titans East, threatening to go with her if she did. She moved, and so did he. It appeared that she wanted it that way. He got Robin's old room, which angered Raven at first, but she knew she had no choice in the matter, so she let it go.

Luna grew accustomed to the new environment. She learned the hard way that Starfire's cooking was questionable when it almost killed her the first she tried it. Apparently she was allergic to Tamaranian cuisine.

Some things were as they used to be: Cyborg and Beast Boy were still obsessed with the game station, Luna continued to listen to Hanson while she levitated in a corner, eyes closed and a smile on her face, and Raven continued with some of her old routines—reading a book while sipping the usual herbal tea.

Now, where Starfire was usually seen taking care of Silkie in one corner, Speedy had joined her part time, spending the rest of the time doing various other errands when needed. Cyborg had taken on more responsibilities, and therefore was often busy working on tactics to defeat local bad guys that showed up.

"I'm ahead, I'm ahead!!" Beast Boy shouted gleefully as he and Cyborg battled to the finish line in one of those boring race games. Raven rolled her eyes, and Luna just continued to listen to the music, oblivious of the game in process. Starfire smiled for a moment, seeming to reminisce the old days, and then went back to paying attention to her mutant pet.

"Not for long, you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted back. As it turned out, Cyborg was right, his little car passed Beast Boy's, making it to the finish line before the changeling's could. "See, didn't I tell you? I rule at these games!"

"I have beaten you before. I recall beating you last week in fact!" Beast Boy said in reply. "One more game. I'll beat you this round."

"If you lose again, and you will, it's your loss," Cyborg told him.

"Just start another round then!" Beast Boy told him. And so started the afternoon wasting tournament to who was the best gamer.

Things went as usual for most of the rest of the afternoon. It was mostly quiet, besides the shouting the two gamers did at each other at the end of each round. Other than that, it was peaceful.

Sometimes things seemed a little eerie, out of place. Raven just took this to be part of Robin's absence. It had been almost eight months since the accident, and yet…it still felt eerie that he wasn't present.

Even though he was gone, it still felt like he was there, and that put her nerves on edge.

That afternoon it seemed the presence was present more than usual. She could sense it even as she read. It was starting to unnerve her. She kept looking behind her, but found there was nothing there. Yet, its presence continued to be evident.

The book was getting more interesting. She was just getting to the part she had been anticipating. She turned the page, wondering who the killer really was, when she felt a sudden, real pain. She yelped in surprise, not knowing what had caused it. As sudden as it came, it was gone. She figured it was just her imagination, and went back to reading.

An hour passed. Cyborg had outraced Beast Boy too many times to count, Luna had changed CDs, and Starfire and Speedy had left altogether. That sense of an unnerving presence still irked Raven, but she made her best effort to ignore it.

Then the pain was back. This time more intense, and she knew it was real. She winced, dropping the book in the process. She let out a cry from the pain. Her friends stopped what they were doing, suddenly concerned about the new situation.

"Rae, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly, sitting on the couch next to her. Luna had turned the music off, her face expressionless.

"I shall look for Speedy and Star," Luna announced as she was leaving the room.

"Why?" Cyborg asked Luna. "Do you really want to disturb them?"

"In this case, yes," Luna replied.

"What case may that be?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Luna looked skyward for a moment, and then returned her gaze to those in the room.

"You do remember that she is pregnant, right?" Luna asked, indicating Raven.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy started to say. "Oh God, now??"

"I'll go get the other two," Luna replied calmly, and then made an exit from the room.

"What now?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy. The changeling shrugged.

"How about you help me to the car??" Raven suggested with a sour note.

"I guess we could do that," Cyborg said kind of dumbly.

"Do you two ever think??" Raven remarked. The pain was just getting worse, and the two guys were just standing there, acting like they knew everything when they obviously didn't.

After a few painful moments went by, Luna finally returned with the other two. They had obviously been up to something; Starfire's hair was a mess. When Luna entered the room, she shook her head in disappointment.

"Didn't I tell you to get her to the car?" Luna said through gritted teeth. "Man—you guys are dense!!"

"It doesn't take that much to figure that out," Speedy commented. "I think we better get going, before the situation has a chance to get worse."

"Cy, you grab her, Speedy, Star and BB, get in the car. I will be with you all in a bit," Luna instructed, and then ran from the room to the elevator. The others obeyed what she had told them and got to the car before she did.

And thus began the trip to the hospital.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Hours went by, and yet they still waited. Beast Boy was snoring while seated in a chair, Cyborg was pacing, Luna was in a corner, levitating while listening to some nineties band on her CD walkman, and Starfire and Speedy weren't even in the waiting room. Instead they were in the hospital cafeteria getting a snack.

Luna sensed a presence, one she knew to exist since Robin's passing. There was significance in this presence. She also knew who it was, but decided not to mention it to the others. She knew Raven had noticed it, she had seen Raven startled on occasion, looking around as if there was some unknown person was there, but found nothing. Although it couldn't be seen, Luna knew it was there, and she knew why.

Eventually Luna would come to wander the hospital, not knowing where she was going, or why. She looked at each picture on the walls as she passed, learning each one's history with just a glance. Some made her smile; others put a frown on her face. She kept going, down winding hallways and floors. She would eventually come to one door, and stopped at it. She hesitated for a moment, and then entered.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Starfire and Speedy had returned, and by this time, Beast Boy had awoken. Noticing the two had returned, Cyborg stopped pacing.

"Did you get anything good?" Cyborg asked Starfire as she and Speedy each took seats in the waiting room.

"We bring an abundance of great food," Starfire replied. "The cafeteria of this hospital provides a bountiful selection—of which we chose to purchase some deli sandwiches, bottles of fruit juice, some bags of chips—and the vegetarian option for Beast Boy. Oh yes, and something special for Luna as well. By chance—where is she?"

"I have no clue," Cyborg admitted. "One minute she was here, and the next—she just wasn't."

"Well, I'm not waiting for her to return," Beast Boy said. "I need food now!"

"Wherever she is, I'm sure she would be okay if we ate without her," Cyborg said. "Besides, that sandwich is calling my name pretty loudly right now—and I can't ignore that.."

"I'm back!" Luna said as she entered the room. "Did anyone miss me?"

"We just starting to notice you were gone," Cyborg admitted. "Now, where have you been?"

"Wandering mostly, and checking up on Raven," Luna replied. "I never realized how huge this place is!!"

"Did you see her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, as well as several unknown guests and oddities," Luna replied offhandedly.

"What do you mean by unknown guests and oddities?" Cyborg questioned her. She smiled.

"You do know there is a morgue in the hospital, right?" Luna asked them, smiling mysteriously.

"Yeah…so?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, it appears there are a lot of deceased that wander the halls. It can make one uneasy. I am used to it though. None of them are troublesome anyways; they just don't know they're dead. Its kind of sad really; especially the little children. Anyways, that's not what I came back to talk about," Luna replied.

"What did you come back here to tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"I was wandering, and I had a feeling that wouldn't leave me. It took me around the hospital, and then to her room," Luna explained. "I don't know if you'll believe me in this, but I think Robin was here." There was a stunned silence. She continued, "—and he's been around for a while. I don't know what he wants, but he did lead me to her room. It appears he's been watching us."

"Now that's just creeping me out," Beast Boy shuddered. "Another wacky tale to write in the journal."

"You keep a journal?" Cyborg looked at the changeling peculiarly.

"Of course not," Beast Boy replied. "It was just a figure of speech."

"I have some news," a voice suddenly spoke up. Their peculiar conversation came to halt as they turned to the source of the voice. There were just realizing a nurse had been standing there, waiting impatiently for their conversation to end. She decided to interrupt it instead.

"Is it about Rae?" Cyborg asked. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"By some miracle, she is okay," the nurse responded. "It's like she has a guardian angel. She is still out of it, but should recover. It was quite a mess if you ask me. If you would like, you all can see the children."

"Children?" They all echoed—at all of them, besides Luna,

"Yes, didn't you know she had twins?" the nurse replied. From the expressions on their faces, she took it that they didn't. "Well, if you want, follow me. Otherwise, stay here." She left the room, and, surprisingly, they all followed.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The world was a haze. There was an apparent pain, she noticed. Raven wanted to get up, but a headache kept her from moving. She didn't know what was going on, but there was a calming peace over her at that moment. She continued to blink her eyes, hoping the world around her would come into focus.

After being awake a while Raven could sense the presence of others. She wanted to know who was there— but could not get up to confirm whom it was. Instead she waited until they approached her, hoping that they might come into her range of vision, or that one of them would break the silence.

"She's awake," Luna said, or at least it sounded like her. She came into view, and Raven knew for sure whom it was. The pale girl smiled. "And I see she's noticed us here. Can you speak?" Luna looked at her, making sure that Raven knew whom she was speaking to.

"I..." Raven tried to respond, but could hardly speak.

"It's okay," Luna assured her. "It's just good to know everything's alright. Everything's fine. You should get to sleep anyways. I'll be right here, as well as a few others."

Raven felt comfort in these words, letting the medications take their effect and slowly let her consciousness fade to darkness.

XoXoXoXoXoX

She was still in the hospital after about a week, and it was starting to get unnerving. Raven thought she'd lose her mind if not for one thing—knowing her twins were okay.

One day, when she was feeling better and the doctors thought it was time, she was introduced to her twins for the first time.

The two were odd. One, who was black haired, was the girl. The other, oddly enough, was a boy, with the strangest hair: it was amethyst, like hers. He seemed to be the whiney one. The girl was very quiet.

The others were with her then, each expressing themselves in a different way. Cyborg, oddly enough, acted like a child himself; Luna smiled warmly and stood there; Beast Boy was just standing there, not sure what to make of the situation, and Starfire and Speedy just made goofy faces. All in all, they were one crazy bunch.

They got caught up in a discussion, which eventually led to one thing: what were these two going to be called? Raven hadn't thought about it lately. With Robin out of the picture, she hadn't really been in a frame of mind to take it into consideration. One name came easily; all it took was a trip down memory lane.

"One name comes to mind," Raven was saying. "It's only fitting for him."

"Which one?" they all asked in unison.

"Rich," Raven replied. She wouldn't explain why—she just stated that she liked it. They didn't question her further about the matter.

Raven eventually came up with a name for the little girl, Corinne.

The hospital stay was a long one, but the doctors finally let them go, thus beginning a new chapter.


	9. 8: Melancholy Is My Infinite Sadness

Chapter 8: Melancholy Is My Infinite Sadness

A lot managed to change in a matter of weeks. The responsibility of being a parent completely changed Raven's outlook and routine, but didn't completely take her away from the melancholy.

For some reason, someone had started up the DVD for Titanic, but had neglected to turn it off when they were done. It had reached the scene where the ship was sinking, and there was nobody to watch it. Why it was on in the first place was a mystery.

Luna was up to her usual, with the exception of the fact that she read a book while listening to music. She had also changed CDs. Her Hanson phase had passed, and she was now listening to Celine sing about the very ship that sank on the TV screen

Luna was a quiet girl, and music was her way of making peace with the world. Even though the music she was listening to was very different from what she grew up with, she grew attached to most forms of music. Nobody argued with her about it, they each had their own odd tastes, so they all figured she had a right to listen to what she wanted.

Luna hummed to a song as Raven made an entrance. Luna didn't even acknowledge any other presences, she just kept on bopping to the music, head moving from side to side, a pleasant smile plastered on her face, eyes closed. The sound of lost footing caught her attention. The music stopped. She opened her eyes, noticing someone else was there for the first time.

"What's up?" Luna said sweetly, opening both eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked. "This place is too quiet. Who was watching that movie??" She looked at the screen. Luna didn't have an answer. She had blocked out all that was going on around her for the past six hours.

"I don't know," Luna replied. "I just know the song I was just listening to fits perfectly with the movie." She looked at the screen. "Whoever it was must have gotten bored with it really easily. I can see why. Not my kind of movie."

"Mall of shopping I suppose," Raven said, sighing. "Can't Star think of something new?"

"I wish she would. Being asked to go to that dreadful place again and again just makes me want to scream," Luna shuddered. "Makes me want to take on the habit of ingesting motor oil." She looked up at Raven, her full attention on her now. "So, what are you doing down here? Is something wrong?"

"No," Raven replied. "I just thought I would get some tea is all. It is getting harder to be up in that room for long periods of time. Things are not as they once were, and I swear I feel a presence, which is scaring even me. I just hope whoever it is won't harm the young ones or me. Plus, seeing them just brings back sad memories."

"I think I know who the presence is," Luna said. "But I don't know if you'll like it or believe me."

"You sense something too?" Raven asked incredulously. "How long?"

"A while," Luna replied. "I've known of his presence for quite some time now."

"He?" Raven asked. 'Who's he?"

"Robin," Luna replied sadly. "And, he seems to be most present when you're around."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Robin was still there. It seemed impossible, but almost believable.

It was Monday night, and the occupants of the tower were up to their own separate tasks. Starfire needed her beauty sleep, so she went to bed early. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over a late night snack, with Beast Boy yelling about how bad it was to eat meat. Cyborg proved his point by grilling up some sausage, totally pissing the changeling off.

Luna had disappeared from the room entirely. She wasn't even on the first floor. Raven couldn't even think of what the girl might be up to.

Raven had to fight her way into the kitchen to make her nightly tea. The fighting of the two idiots in the kitchen was getting on her last nerve. At last, the tea was ready, and up to her room she went.

After avoiding trouble on her way out of the kitchen, she headed to her room, tea in one hand, and a few other items in a bag in the other. Time had reached a late hour, and it was time to relax.

Relaxation didn't come easy, at least lately. The idea of some specter—well, not just any specter, actually Robin, but that's not the point—seemed to always be present. Even though she knew who it was, with what Luna had told her, it just seemed surreal. It was depressing, really.

Depressing music, as usual, was playing as she entered the dark room. She never knew why she listened to it, since it didn't improve anything. If anything it just made her mood worse, but she was used to it. She had always listened to that type of music; she didn't see a reason to bother changing it.

The others had tried to talk her out of that type of music, for the children's sake anyways. She didn't listen, but went on with the same routine each day. The days went in and out much the same way. She didn't care, it was her life, and she'd live it the way she wanted to. She wanted to live her life as it was before, and none of them wanted to protest it.

There were the obvious changes that had to be made, as life wasn't nor was it ever, going to be the same. Robin was gone for one thing, and there were new lives to tend to in the tower. Like it or not, she had to live with it. They were all she had left of him, and the memories were fading, making it even more important for them to be there.

Taking on the responsibility of children had never been her high priority, but someone had to do it. Luna helped a lot, and Starfire—she got banned from the room. Guys aren't known for much in that department, so they stayed away. Plus, it was Raven's room, after all, and they had always been told to stay away. That was in effect, even at that point. She wanted to hide in that dark room, but not for the same reason she once used. No matter what, she always had company, even though she sometimes didn't like it.

She set the tea on a table, and the other items on the bed. It was late, and she had to check the two babies. It turned out they were still asleep.

_Good_, she thought. _No troublesome feeding problems_.

She sighed. Feeding them had been hell at first. "_Do it the natural way_," the doctors had told her, but with three guys and an alien girl, always barging in—that might have been an option at first, but, after too many embarrassments and having to explain things to Starfire—the other option was just deemed rational. She switched immediately in order to keep her sanity.

She set herself on the bed, depression setting in. Even though the music had once been her sanctuary, it now just brought her sorrow. Why she continued to listen to the same thing, she didn't know. Habit, maybe, or the fact that it was a part of her past, something she didn't want to lose track of. Losing track of it might send her into an irreversible madness, and she didn't want that. Still, she would let things go, let her emotions out in a way she never had to resort to before. This could have been her downfall, but someone else decided not to let it.

Luna knew of all this. Not only could she hear it all from outside the room, she could sense it as well. Weeks had gone by with the same problems occurring each day. The others might be oblivious to it, but she wasn't—and it was driving Luna mad as well. She didn't know why the music had to be so depressing; to her, music was something to enjoy, and Raven's choice of music was anything but enjoyable. Raven might be fine with it— but what about the two others that had to listen to that same music?

His presence didn't seem to help either. Luna could always sense his presence, and she figured it might be a reason why the dark, depressing melodies played day in and day out. Somehow peace had to be restored, but Luna wasn't sure what to do about it. The presence was there for a reason, and she had already tried talking to Raven, without any results.

Luna was in her room for the first time in a long time. Usually she would be in the common room, but for some reason she felt unnerved there.

She was levitating above a space located by her bed, the speakers of her CD player lightly emitting her favorite music selection. As the music played, she tried to concentrate on the words as she always did, but for some reason her mind just seemed to wander. She thought of many things: getting to know Starfire, dealing with the fact that Speedy was there, the overwhelming feeling that she kind of liked the changeling—and Raven. The last one took up most of her attention.

She knew Raven still harbored a lot of pain internally. Raven didn't show a lot of emotion; she had spent so many years devoid of it that it was common to catch her in an emotion neutral mood, but Luna knew it was a cover up. She knew deep down something was wrong. The others might not notice it; they were accustomed to it by that point that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Luna knew otherwise. The task of breaking this barrier however, was going to be tough.

She spent many moments trying to figure things out, but came up blank. Luna couldn't help but feel irked by the lack of solutions coming to her mind; she had never had a problem she couldn't solve, which for some reason left her feeling hopeless. She knew there had to be an answer; she wouldn't give up on this.

Luna focused as much as she could on finding a solution to Raven's melancholy, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Everything was peaceful, save for the depressing music and her mood. Raven felt out of place, but could do nothing about it. This had led to a depression she felt she would never escape. She should be happy, and she knew it. Her friends were always there for her, and now she had two existences depending on her every day. She couldn't be happy however, as something was always missing.

Or rather—it was someone. For some reason he just wouldn't leave her mind, and now she could sense him everywhere. Knowing he was always present didn't do anything for her mood. She knew there was so much going for her, but lately…she felt alone, and the only way to be with him was to join him, she was starting to realize.

It was pathetic to think that death could be her only way to deal with her pain. Hell, a couple of years before she had done everything in her power to avoid it, and she had succeeded. That had been a very difficult situation, and yet she had managed.

Even that thought didn't help. All that was going on—it was just too much.

_They're still asleep_, she thought. _What could get in the way?_

She grabbed for the bag she had brought up with her. It had the usual: tea bags, some crackers for the nerves, and a few commonplace things. She wasn't looking for any of these though; something else was on her mind.

She searched for the item, careful not to cut herself on its fine blade. Finally, the handle could be felt. She pulled it out, passing it off between her two hands.

She had found it in the kitchen, not knowing of its existence until she was digging through some drawers for something else. She had wanted to find something like this, but had not had the nerve to actually go out and get one. She didn't want her friends catching on to anything.

She eyed the dagger she'd discovered in the kitchen by chance, examining its ornate handle as she passed it between her two hands.

She fiddled with it for a while, not really sure what to do with it. The music became darker in its hymns, making her more depressed. She finally took it in one hand, and hesitantly put it to her throat. One wrong move could cost everything, and she knew it.


	10. 9: It’s All Coming Back To Me

Chapter 9: It's All Coming Back To Me

Luna was running out of ideas—and time. She could sense it. She had stopped listening to music, and was now staring at a wall, like as if something was there. Nothing was there, she knew that, but for some reason her attention was kept on that wall.

There was a good reason of course; she just hadn't realized it yet.

It was a few moments after she had put her attention to that wall when she realized why she was looking at it in the first place. What occurred was eerie really, but not unexpected for her. It did catch her by surprise however.

Slowly, the blank wall showed the signs of something trying to manifest there. At first the form of the manifestation was indistinguishable, but as it took shape, it became three dimensional and realistically formed. It was much like her mental projections, with one minor difference: this one had more substance. When the shape had completed its formation, she was shocked to see a shape she recognized. This particular form hadn't been present like this for a long time. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Robin—" she spoke. "How is it—why?"

"So you can see me now?" the form asked. She had known of his existence in the tower for a long time, but this was the first physical manifestation he had made.

He was as he had been in life: medium build, spiky black hair, and the same uniform he had had in his physical presence. One thing was absent, however. It was the mask. It was like as if the absence of it in his death played a part in its absence in this form. His eyes, for some reason, seemed to have an inhuman glow to them. To her—that was the oddest thing about his presence in this manifestation

"Yeah, but why do you come to me?" Luna asked him curiously. She had never mentioned to him her ability to see the dead while he had been around, so the fact that he seemed to know it at that point startled her a bit.

"I could tell that you felt my presence. I saw you look around a few times like she does. There are things I can sense about you now that I didn't know about before. Call it a sixth sense if you will," Robin smiled slightly.

"You've probably been watching us then," Luna narrowed her eyes. "You don't watch me shower or change by any chance—have you?"

"You? No. If anyone would do that to you, it would probably be Beast Boy, but me…." Robin stopped. "Raven on the other hand though—"

"Of course you wouldn't watch me…Beast Boy?? Now that's disturbing," Luna shuddered slightly.

"Disturbing, but not impossible," Robin grinned. "Be on the lookout for green flies."

"Oh God, I don't need this..." Luna put her hands to her head in frustration. "Why did I move in here, knowing teenage boys were always present?"

"Not all of us were like that," Robin commented. "Although I can't say much for myself."

"Yeah, your very existence in this tower at one time caused a new generation to exist," Luna remarked. "Too bad you can't be there for them. She's the one who's hurting the most from your absence, and I worry that it'll somehow affect those babies in some way. At this point I can't think of anything I could do to help her out. I hate to see her hurt herself over this."

"There is a way you could fix this," Robin replied. "You have the ability to do it."

She looked at him particularly.

"By fix it—do you mean there's a way for me to help her move on from her grief with this, or is there some other option you possibly know about that I'm not aware of?" Luna asked him.

"You have powers that can fix this," Robin told her. "This sixth sense thing has given me insight into what you're really capable of—something I wasn't even aware of when I was alive. Hell—when I was alive, I only thought you were capable of fireballs and levitation."

"What could my powers do to fix this?" Luna exclaimed. "I couldn't even save someone I loved with them. What makes you think they would do any good for your case?"

"You can manipulate time," Robin responded. "—And this is an anomaly in time that you could fix. Your boyfriend couldn't be saved because he was set to go when he did. This is different from that because it wasn't meant to actually happen."

"Are you sure your case isn't the same?" Luna questioned. "Are you sure you weren't just meant to die when you did?"

"I know that you've sensed that there's a time wrinkle, because you mentioned that fact to me some time before. That time wrinkle is abnormal—and I believe you could use your powers to change the outcome of the mess it's created—and fix it all."

"You think I could—save you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah—you could," Robin replied. "But you'll have to do something before it's too late."

"Too late?" Luna exclaimed. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"If you don't do something soon…" Robin stopped momentarily. His spectral expression was fetched deeply with worry and fear. He looked directly at her with solemn eyes. "Raven's not adjusting at all; she's just getting worse. She won't admit it to anyone, because that's just who she is. It's consumed her too much, and I fear that she's suicidal." If he could've cried, Luna knew he would've at that moment. "In fact—if you don't act soon…I know she'll try attempting it."

"How do you know she's—" Luna began to question him.

"Because—I was watching over her just before I showed up here, and she had a dagger in her hands. I think I know what she plans to do with it." Even as a specter Robin's distress was very evident. "I think she's intends to kill herself with it—and I can't bear to see her go through with it."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Raven held the dagger up, hesitating at that point.

_Why can't I do this_?? She thought. _What's holding me back_?? She turned her head slightly, looking at the children, so peaceful. Could she really do this? What would happen to them if she did?

There was a light tapping on the door.

"Raven, is everything all right in there?" a light voice called through the door. It was Luna. _Oh great_, she thought. _This isn't the time—_

"Nothing," Raven replied monotonously.

"That's not what I can sense," Luna replied. "I'm coming in." Just then the door opened, and Luna stepped in. Her eyes widened.

"You really shouldn't do this," Luna told her. "You know—"

"Nothing is the same," Raven murmured almost inaudibly. She dropped the dagger, and then collapsed to her knees. "So much has changed, and I cannot—"

"Raven," Luna began. "I can't let this get to you. Those two really need you, and you're better off alive than dead." She turned her gaze towards the crib for a moment, and then redirected it to Raven—who was kneeling somberly on her bedroom floor. "Besides—I think I have a solution."

"What solution?" Raven questioned. She looked up at Luna questioningly. "What solution could you possibly have? Unless you can bring people back from the dead—"

"Raven…There's something you should know about the accident—that whole day before it for that matter. Something Robin never bothered to tell you about that I just happen to know about," Luna said. "There was a time blip on that day—it was repeated twice."

"What do you mean Luna?" Raven asked.

"Robin lived that day twice—the first time round he lost _you_ in a crash and deeply regretted it. The second time round he tried to compensate for that. Somehow there was a distortion made in the timeline as a result, and that distortion is something I could use my powers to fix." Luna looked at the Raven with some signs of hope reflecting in her pale blue eyes. "I can manipulate time with my powers, and because of that—I could fix it so that Robin could be saved."

"Why didn't you mention this before??" Raven exclaimed. "You could have saved me a lot of pain if you had informed me of this option earlier."

"Admittedly…I didn't realize I had that option available until Robin explained to me that it was possible," Luna replied. "After my boyfriend was killed and I couldn't use my powers to save him, I just always assumed that I wasn't meant to change anything in the past. If he hadn't filled me in about the possibility, I'd still believe that."

"Robin?" Raven exclaimed

"Yeah, as a specter always," Luna replied. "He came to me…because he was concerned about you. He knew you planned to commit suicide, and he couldn't have you do that."

"So…how can you manipulate time to change the past—and the outcome of the accident?" Raven asked.

"I have to concentrate hard on what time period I need to focus on to do that—and I can't do it with this depressing music that you're playing in the background," Luna replied. "Can you please change it? It's getting on my nerves."

"That's all you have to do—just concentrate?" Raven asked her.

"Yeah, that pretty much it," Luna replied. "Um…the music?"

"Yeah, yeah…sure." Raven headed over to her CD player and switched it off. "I think I prefer the silence. You weren't expecting me to just change the tune—were you?"

"You probably don't have any CDs I'd like, so its better to just turn it off." Luna looked around the room, at the ornate décor all around her that wasn't to her tastes. She glanced over at the crib in one corner. _I wonder how much will change when I alter time to fix that time rift_? She thought to herself as she looked around. She sighed. "There's also something else you ought to know about this."

"Are there consequences to this?" Raven inquired.

"No—what you need to know isn't directly connected to fixing this—its what caused the time ripple in the first place." Luna started to recollect what Robin had told her about before she had come to check on Raven. He had informed her of just one last thing before she left her room.

"_There's something more I need to tell you about this time rift that I'm sure you're not aware of," he'd said just before she was about to leave her room. Luna had stopped in her tracks, turning her full attention back to the apparition questioningly._

"_You know what caused the time ripple??" She'd exclaimed incredulously. "Why didn't you say something before?"_

"_I was just going to get to it, but you were about to leave."_

"_Well—spill it then," Luna had told him._

"_The first thing that made me believe this wasn't a normal passage of time was that Terra made herself present, telling me I'd have to make some choices," Robin had began. "The whole déjà vu thing didn't help it either. It wasn't until later though—when I started to question her presence and what she'd told me in my mind—that I started to wonder if there was something off with her even being present in first place. She hadn't even bothered to ask about Beast Boy—and apparently never meant to, and that seems off to me. I started to wonder if she was even Terra at all."_

"_Terra's that earthmoving girl you all knew a while back—right?" Luna asked._

"_Yeah," Robin replied. "The point I'm getting to is: I later learned that it wasn't even Terra at all to begin with. Something else had disguised itself to throw me off in the first place, with someone I was familiar with and wouldn't question. That something else is something I need you to know--and something I need you to tell Raven about. __**She really needs to know**__." _

He had told Luna who the culprit was, and she had gasped in surprise at the time. He'd been absolutely certain with the answer he'd concluded on, as she recalled it. She sighed as she recalled the knowledge she'd just acquired about Raven's past—and how that would relate to what she had to tell her.

"Robin told me that…he found out later that Trigon is really behind this whole time ripple thing." Luna wasn't sure what to expect in response. She'd only learned about Raven's father when Robin had told her about him. She could clearly see that it had shocked her; Raven had gone pasty white and was staring at her, aghast.

"My father—brought this on me and Robin?" Raven exclaimed in shock. "How can Robin be so certain that this was really all Trigon's doing?"

"It was something he was only able to realize after he died," Luna replied. "I think he's dead certain that this is all your father's doing—and it can be fixed, and I'll be the one able to do just that. "

"But…why did my father do this?" Raven said. "Does Robin know the answer to that—or do you possibly know it?"

"Your happiness, or rather—your unhappiness," Luna replied. "I believe that's the reason."


	11. 10: Mending What’s Broken

[For all those that ended up seeing that mishap of a chapter posting: Many apologies for that big screw up. My mind's been a bit flustered the last few days and I must not have looked closely at just what I was posting where.. Thankfully someone pointed out my mistake. I'm hoping the real deal makes up for that horrible mishap!]

* * *

Chapter 10: Mending What's Broken

It all started to make sense. Raven had been unhappy since the day Robin had died, to the point of despair and even suicidal tenancies. She knew her father never really wanted her to be happy, only wanting her to be what he needed her to be and nothing more. Since she'd denied him of what he wanted, it only made sense that this could be some sort of payback for that.

She'd been to the point of hopelessness, never thinking she'd be capable of being happy. What Luna promised brought some hope back to her, but she needed a little more confirmation than just the words of the girl who claimed she could manipulate time to save who was lost. She needed to speak to Robin directly—see him in person and hear his voice firsthand.

Luna wasn't sure at first if she could honor Raven's request; she wasn't sure she could will Robin's presence there on her own. She didn't even know if was possible for Raven to see him like she had.

She didn't have to summon him on her own; Robin made his presence without needing Luna's help at all. Luna was rather surprised to see him there, but not as surprised as Raven.

Raven stared wide-eyed and in shock at him as he materialized, tears welling in her eyes as she was emotionally overwhelmed.

"Robin," she murmured.

"Raven," he said.

"Is it true—what Luna said, is it true that Trigon's really behind this, and it can be fixed?" Raven asked in an emotionally strained voice.

"Yeah Rae, it is." Robin smiled somberly. "There are a few things I need to tell you."

"First---I need to say something," Raven stated. "Losing you like this has made me realize how important you are to me…and how much I really love you. I've never felt like this in my entire life—I need you."

"I realized the same things when I lost you the first time round with this time ripple mess," Robin replied. "That first time, you asked me what I thought of you, and at the time I didn't have a clear answer. You didn't like that answer, and you walked out and met your doomed fate. It wasn't until I lost you that I realized that I knew the answer I didn't have before. I'd made the biggest mistake—and it had cost me my love."

"Luna—if you can fix this…it won 't change any of this, will it?" Raven questioned her. "I really don't want to forget what all this has made me realize about how I feel about Robin—or for that matter, how feels about me."

"It's possible that I can fix this while you'll still retain all the memories of what's transpired," Luna replied. "It's plausible I won't be able to forget any of it myself. For the most part—once something is ingrained into my consciousness, it never really leaves."

"How will it affect our other teammates—Starfire in particular?" Raven asked her. Luna expressed uncertainty, but managed a reply.

"It really depends on how far back I end up resetting things," Luna replied. "Especially where it concerns Starfire. If I manage to adjust it to just before the accident—and the accident still happens with a different outcome—she might still come back out of concern and rebuild those foundations you two managed to disrupt in the first place. If I go back further—to the beginning of the day, even to the point of having you two avoid the crash completely…you two might have to put in the effort to rebuild the foundations of your relationship all on your own. Everyone else...I'm not expecting too many changes with either outcome."

"We can handle either outcome," Robin said confidently. "Just as long as the outcome in the end is good."

"I will try to help you achieve that," Luna smiled. "I think of you as a sister, Raven, and because of that I really want to help you. I don't think I'll be able to do it all alone though." She looked directly at Raven. "I think I'm going to need your help to achieve this."

"Huh? What could I do to help?" Raven exclaimed.

"For one: your powers will be useful," Luna stated. "Two: Your knowledge of your father would be most beneficial. The more I understand him, the better I will be at breaking the bonds of his meddling in the time stream. I have trouble with working against a little known adversary. That's one of the drawbacks of my abilities. In my case literally: knowledge is power."

"I will fill you in on my father—if you can fill me in more on yourself," Raven said.

"I will," Luna said. "It's a promise."

XOXOXOXOXOX

While the two girls discussed over the details and their plan, Robin watched over the other silent witnesses he had yet to meet in person. He had deeply regretted not being there physically the day they were born; he knew it might've helped Raven a bit more if he had been fully present. He had managed to be there in spirit—acting as her guardian angel against harm. He had gotten the feeling that she'd been slated to die that day due to complications, but he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't even consider allowing it—

The two infants, sleeping soundly and peacefully, he found to be beautiful in a way that surpasses even words. It wasn't their physical being that he found beautiful, it was much more than that. It was something they represented that made them beautiful. He really wanted to be there physically even more just from watching over them then he had beforehand. It was more important to him.

"We've managed to come up with a workable plan," Raven said, obviously aiming her statement towards Robin. He turned his attention away from the slumbering infants and back to the two girls.

"Can you give me the details of what you've come to?" Robin asked.

"I now have enough info from Raven to work on mending the time ripple, which I hope will not lead to any complications along the way," Luna relayed. "I will start off with a holographic projection of the concept of the time stream itself, and will amplify it with the help of Raven's powers combining with mine. Once the projection is no longer just a holographic image, I will get to work on what I need to do myself."

"Sounds simple enough," Robin commented.

"Well…it's not that simple. I've never attempted something on this scale with my powers before, so it could be somewhat risky or even very difficult. There's a slight chance I might not be able to pull it off." Luna sounded very unsure about the plan, but she tried not to let it get the better of her.

"At least keep it positive," Raven reminded her. "I know from experience that dwelling on the negatives can make them more likely to happen. Plus—you're the one who's always been overly optimistic, not me. You're the one who can stand to listen to Hanson, after all."

"So that's what you're always listening to," Robin commented. "I can't tell one pop band from another for the most part. They all started to sound the same after a point."

Luna didn't say anything in reply, instead getting right to work with her projection. She concentrated all of her attention on what she was trying to conjure in the form of a hologram, pushing all thoughts aside to try and achieve it. One last thought she didn't push completely aside was of her own lost love, one she would've fought to save if she'd been given the chance. The thought of him made her sorrowed, but it also gave her a drive to accomplish what she needed to even more. She couldn't save him—she knew that, but at least she could save somebody else for a friend—somebody her friend loved, who just happened to also be a friend.

"Raven—I think it's time to use your power for the amplification process," Luna said. Luna had managed to get a fairly detailed three dimensional holographic projection displayed right in front of her. The majesty of the time-space continuum existed before them, but without the fabric it needed to be substantially alterable. Raven's addition would help to change that, but not without some complications.

"What are you trying to do?" another apparition taking form demanded, becoming Terra as it fully manifested. "You shouldn't be messing with time and space! It's dangerous! Do you know what kind of damage you could do???"

"You already know that from firsthand experience, don't you?" Robin retorted. "Stop trying to fool us with your innocent cover by pretending to be Terra. Terra doesn't deserve her name being tarnished by the likes of you. I know who you _really_ are."

"Are you really _sure_ of that, Robin?" the spectral manifestation of Terra questioned. "Are you really that sure—sure enough to go on making accusations like that without any proof to back it all up?"

"Yeah—I am," Robin confirmed. "Very sure for that matter."

The expression on the manifestation's face soured, and then the shade masquerading as Terra vanished into the depthless shadows all around them.

"Should I keep this up?" Luna asked. "Or is that shade going to return and cause me strife?"

"I think he's gone," Raven said. "My father doesn't have the power to confront me face to face anymore—not since I stood up to him anyways. He might be an all-powerful evil demon, but in my eyes, he's nothing but a coward."

"So...keep this up then?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Raven said. She then started in with her part in concentration, trying with all her will power to provide what she could for the amplification Luna needed for her own powers. The hologram that Luna had projected started to gain some substance to it, slowly gaining more and more until Luna was satisfied. She slowly, hesitatingly reached her hand towards the fully substantial image before her with her fingers outstretched.

Her hand came in contact with the substance of time and space, a red glow emitting from the contact made between her fingers and the fabric of time itself. She in turn started to take on a blue radiance herself.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated with all her will on just one thought, and just that one thought alone.


	12. 11: Wrinkle in Time

Chapter 11: Wrinkle in Time

The brilliant blue glow emanating from Luna ceased. Luna ceased to exist altogether as everything began to be darkened with infinite shadows. The blankness of depthless shadows existed of only a few moments more, only to be abruptly followed up with an overload of sights, sounds, smells, and experiences.

Raven looked around her, realizing she was back in the cab before it had been struck. In great relief, she realized the Robin was also right beside her.

Luna was nowhere to be seen. There was no time to really ponder what had happened to her, only to assess what was going to happen next and change its outcome.

"Robin, the doors…get the door!!" Raven shouted without too much thought. Like he had before, she recalled what was about to happen next, and knew that they needed to act. He didn't question her request; he just did as she said.

The side of impact had always been hers, the first time having been dead on, the second time he'd pushed her out of the way.

He got the door swung open just in the nick of time. He grabbed her hand in his as he pushed the door open from his side. The two rolled out just as the two vehicles collided. The impact caused the cab to jerk a bit, knocking the two flying a short distance. The contact had knocked Raven unconscious without a chance to be sure Robin had also survived the impact.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

When Raven managed to come to, she realized she was in a hospital bed. She could hear the usual noises associated with a hospital as she regained consciousness: the beeping of medical machinery, shuffling of feet in the hallway, muffled talk that sounded like the jargon of doctors and nurses caught in conversation with each other.

Her head felt pained; she must have received a mild concussion from the impact, she thought to herself. It took her some time to fully come to grips with reality and regain full consciousness. When she did, she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She was in the company of all of her friends.

"Are you okay Rae?" Beast Boy asked her worried. "You had us scared for a bit after we all heard you'd been caught up in an accident."

"Besides a headache and some other minor pain—I think I'm fine," Raven told him.

"That's a relief," Cyborg said. "We were really worried about you for a bit there."

"Yeah, when Star caught the news report about it this evening, she made a speedy trip here to make sure you were alright because she was worried," Beast Boy stated.

"Starfire's here?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, she just got in," Cyborg confirmed.

"Where's Robin?" Raven suddenly asked. "He's okay—right? Please tell me he didn't—"

"Our boy's fine, he's just off somewhere dealing with the anxiety of you being hurt," Beast Boy assured her. "He's all over himself for you ending up unconscious and banged up while he walked away with just a few scratches. He's more concerned about you then I thought he even could be."

"He has a reason to be more concerned," Raven stated.

"Oh—what might that be?" Cyborg asked particularly.

"I'm pregnant, that's why," Raven replied.

"That makes sense," Beast Boy replied.

"Whoa—what?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since I found out earlier," Raven told him.

"Congratulations Raven," Luna said from the doorway. Raven noticed someone standing right next to her. Time seemed to halt in its place as her gaze rested on that person. She had never been so happy in her life to see him as she was just then.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Robin asked from where he stood next to Luna, his voice carrying an obvious note that he'd been worried about her. He made his way from the doorway to the side of her hospital bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides some minor pain, and what I believe is a concussion—I'm fine," Raven replied. She smiled weakly. "I was more concerned about you surviving then anything."

"Since the accident I couldn't stop worrying about you," Robin told her. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay, or if you were injured badly. The nursing staff couldn't give me a definitive answer."

"Well…I'm okay," Raven replied. "You can stop worrying."

"Thankfully." He leaned in and kissed her with everyone present. None of them were even bothered by it.

"Where's Star right now?" Raven asked after the two had parted.

"She's in the hallway," Robin replied. "Luna introduced herself earlier, and Star's just waiting for the right time to come in."

"Is it okay to?" a voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah, come on in," Raven replied.

Luna stepped out of the way so that Starfire could enter. She hesitated in the doorway to come in any further, but soon decided to in the end.

"I am…thankful to see you are okay," Starfire spoke as she entered the room completely, sounding and appearing as though she felt out of place. "When I caught the news of your involvement in a collision, I could not keep away—regardless of what happened in our past."

"Star…." For a moment Raven found herself speechless. After a moment she managed to regain the words she was going to say. "I'm glad to see you again. I didn't think I'd see you again after what happened—and I wanted to be able to say…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Starfire said. "May I ask—for what?"

"For what happened that day," Raven replied. "I'm sorry for what happened that day—that it hurt you. I can't say I regret it, but I am sorry."

"I understand," Starfire said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

For the first time since she'd regained consciousness that day in the hospital, Raven was alone in the room with just Robin present. She was being kept overnight for observation, just in case. When the doctors were made aware of her delicate condition, more attention was drawn to her care—and more tests were being run.

"It was good to see Star again," Raven said to Robin, the first words she'd spoken since they'd been left alone. "I just…hope she doesn't hold me responsible for shattering her happiness still—and that she won't be mad when I tell her about what's going on…between us—what we've created together."

"While you were still unconscious, I talked to her about that day—I explained what happened…that it wasn't your fault for what happened, and that if she has to hold any grudges—she should hold them against me, not you," Robin told her.

"What did she say—how did she react?" she asked him.

"She understood," he told her. "—And she wasn't going to hold any grudges."

"Did she say anything else?" she asked.

"She wanted to come see you when it's just the three of us—to discuss some things in privacy," he told her. "She'll be here shortly. When she gets here—I think we should tell her what else is going on in here." He gently rested his palm on her midsection as an indication, and she quickly acknowledged it's meaning.

"I'm hoping she won't be too mad about that," she murmured.

"Me too," he agreed. His gaze met hers, catching her expressing a small smile just before he leaned in to kiss her. "Do you know how glad I am that you're okay?"

"I think I can guess," she replied. She closed her eyes and smiled as he caressed the side of her head with one of his hands. She reopened them when they both heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Starfire asked unsurely from the hallway. "I do not wish to intrude if it is an improper moment to show myself."

"It's okay Star," Raven told her. "You can come in—we've been waiting for you to show."

The door opened, and Starfire quickly stepped in and closed it behind her. She stood in place by the door for a long moment, not daring to make a move in error.

"Star, even after what happened…we're still friends," Raven said to her. "At least—that's what I'm hoping we are still."

Starfire relaxed a bit outwardly. She slowly reached for a spare chair and seated herself closer to the other two. She smiled slightly.

"It took me a long time to work through the hurt that I felt after the betrayal I at one time felt you both were responsible for against myself, " Starfire said with her eyes cast down to the floor. "After a time I was able to process it more rationally, and the hurt and pain started to fade." She brought her eyes up to level with the other two's. "You might have hurt me, but—you are both still my friends, and I have missed that."

"You know, Star—I've always felt bad about what happened, and I wanted to explain what really happened, but—you left before I had the chance to, and I couldn't even get in contact with you after the fact to even try," Raven explained. "I didn't even plan to get caught up in something like this that night I went up to see him. I apologize for what I did that night. I'm not sorry however about how close it brought me to him though." She paused momentarily, drawing in a deep breath before she could continue. "I ended up falling in love with him, and I can't regret that or even try to take that back. I hope you can understand that."

"I understand," Starfire replied, smiling. "I have forgiven you—both of you. All I wish for now is that you both will be happy after all that has happened—and that all of this was never done in vain."

"I don't think it ever will come to that," Raven said. "There's something else I need to tell you about. I'm not sure how you'll react, but—I need to tell you regardless of if you'll be happy or upset about it."

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Starfire asked

Raven looked to Robin; he nodded slightly to encourage her. She returned her attention back to Starfire, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to say later.

"I'm…pregnant." She said it softly; so much so that she almost thought it came out too inaudibly. If Starfire had heard her, she wasn't sure what to expect for a reaction. The moment dragged on painfully as she waited for the dreaded result.

Starfire's eyes did grow wide, but not for the reasons Raven was expecting. It was obvious Starfire was going to end up being surprised as a result. Her eyes widening was a good indication of that. What was to follow…it was Raven who'd end up being in real shock.

"Congratulations," Starfire said in a tone too joyous to even be regretful. Taking Raven in shock even more, Starfire got up from her seat and embraced her warmly. Raven looked to Robin with wide eyes, seeing if he even understood the reaction. He looked as baffled as she was.

"Are you actually…happy for me?" Raven exclaimed. "You're really not mad? Or is this a façade?"

"I am not mad at all," Starfire replied. "It leaves me a little bit in sorrow to know that my hopes of ever rekindling anything between him and me is only ill-fated, but I am thankful at the closure it has provided for that part of my relationship with him. I know that I can move on now—pursue other relationships I could not before."

"Do you think…you'll ever be able to come back to the team Star?" Robin asked her. "If you ever do—we'd be more than happy to have you back."

"Not right away," Starfire replied. "I will consider it, but for now—I need time to adjust to a few personal situations of my own before I can return."

"Take your time," Robin told her.

"You met Luna—didn't you?" Raven asked her.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "We held a nice and lovely conversation earlier. She makes for a pleasant addition to the team. Although, I must admit—her tastes in music are a bit odd."

"I kind of figured you'd probably think that," Raven replied. "Considering _your _tastes in music."

"Yes, I suppose," Starfire agreed.

"So, Star—are any of those personal situations of yours by chance…a relationship in the works with someone?" Raven asked her.

"Yes," Starfire replied, looking somewhat surprised that Raven had even inquired. "Speedy helped me greatly to come to terms with what had happened, and I have developed feelings for him. I was not ready to start anything substantial until I had closure here first." She then beamed "Now—I am ready. I thank you for that."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Starfire had left the following morning—on good terms—and not long after her departure, the rest of them headed home.

Before they left, the doctors told Raven to keep routine appointments with them over the next several months to make sure there wouldn't be any complications, and to keep tabs on any that might crop up to catch them early. She promised she would, and then left.

She knew there was still a way to go before the results would show what she already expected—that she was expecting twins. Until then, it was a secret she would keep between her and the father himself.


	13. 12: Willing My Heart

[Note: To all of you wondering if that last chapter was the last—it wasn't. After this one, there's two more chapters. I hope you all enjoy them!]

* * *

Chapter 12: Willing My Heart

The afternoon was quiet—peaceful. Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken Luna out for the afternoon, to give the other two an afternoon of privacy—peace and quiet just to themselves. After the accident, they figured they owed them that much.

The two were just resting together on her bed in her room, just taking advantage of the time alone and the privacy—totally and utterly complete.

"It looks like everything is starting to go the right direction," Raven said softly. "Star's not mad about us anymore, and we're both alive."

"Yeah—alive and well," Robin concurred while looking at her.

"Have you spoken with Luna about all of this—to see if she really remembers what happened?" she asked him.

"I didn't get the chance," he admitted. "I had other things on my mind that were more important."

"Like—?"

"What I learned from being a ghost. Comical secrets of our teammates, and more about you," he told her.

"What comical secrets did you manage to uncover?" she asked him.

"How BB's been spying on Luna while she showers on a few occasions—among others," he told her.

"BB was spying on Luna as a fly?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she apparently didn't like that thought," he replied, laughing.

"Speaking of Luna—I guess we'll have time to ask her about what she does or doesn't remember," she replied, sighing. "Speaking of that time we managed to turn back and change—"

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked.

"After you were gone—were you still around?" she asked. "What I mean is—I often got the sense that you were around—even though I couldn't see you or even know that you really were ever there. Were you still hanging around—watching over me—or was I going crazy?"

"I was always there," he told her. "You never were going crazy. What you sensed was real."

"Always? 24/7?" she exclaimed. "Did you watch me every moment?"

"Not every moment," he assured her. "I know how you prize your privacy. Even though…there were a few moments I really missed being able to touch you body. I had to settle with just seeing it on a few occasions. I really missed being a being of substance."

She blushed furiously, and he couldn't help smiling at her reaction when he turned to acknowledge how red her face had become.

"Okay, about that—" she said. "You promise that we won't be returning to those old routines where our relationship was only based on sex and nothing else? It's going to be about more then just that I hope."

"Of course Rae," he assured her. "It was just one of the things I missed about not being able to be with you." He brought his arm around her and pulled her close. "I want you—body, mind and soul. If that had been the only thing that drove me to stay near you even in death…I think I would have made some advances on you by now. I haven't done that yet—now have I?"

"No—you haven't," she admitted. "I guess I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Beside watching you during a few private moments—there were a few times I watched you when you visited the cemetery. I watched over you almost every time you came to visit," he told her.

"You did?" she exclaimed. "Did you always hear what I said?"

"Yeah, Rae—I did." His expression was melancholy for a moment. "There were times where I wished I could've been there to comfort you...or just be there in general. I hated to see you so desperate—and feeling so cheated. I think it hurt me the worst when you said you missed me."

"I hope the small bouquet of roses I brought each time was enough," she said.

"It was," he replied. "I appreciated how you made it a ritual to come out and visit. The best thing I remember from all of your visits in particular was the day the baby kicked, and you wished I could feel it for myself."

"Well…when I get far enough along this time—you'll be able to," she told him. She relaxed against his shoulder, stretching her legs out on the bed. She looked up at him, into his unmasked eyes. He drew his arm around her, smiling at her as her gaze was directed into his.

She leveled her eyes with his unmasked blue eyes, finding herself fixated on them unexpectedly.

"Marry me?" he squeaked unexpectedly, catching her completely off guard. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. If he'd actually even said anything—

To back it up with some substance, he reached to the side of her bed for something she hadn't seen there before. When he brought his hand back towards him, he held a small box in it. She was too shocked to even speak.

"Will you accept this as an offer for my eternal commitment, Rae?" he asked her in a voice less pitchy. "Will you do me the honors of marrying me?"

"When did you make this decision?" she asked. "When did you manage to go out and get a ring?"

"I made up my mind a while ago," he told her. "—And I got this yesterday evening when you were still resting. While you were still in the hospital."

"I'm speechless," she said. His eyes met hers once again, trying hard to read them—anxious at what he might just end up finding in them.

"Do you think I shouldn't have proposed?" he asked her, building himself up for disappointment if it was presented to him.

"It's not that," she replied, reaching her hand out to the side of his face. She smiled. "I'm just having trouble trying to get my answer out." She leaned her face in to kiss him. When she pulled away, she added, "My answer is yes—by the way."

"Want me to do the honors?" he asked her, indicating the contents of the box he was holding up. She nodded, and he opened the lid and pulled out the ring inserted inside. He took one of her hands and delicately slid the band onto one of her fingers.

"So…you won't mind if I keep the names for the twins that I used before—will you?" she asked him.

"What were they again?" he asked her.

"Rich and Corinne."

"Nah—I don't mind," he replied while stroking the side of her head gently.

"How long did those three say they were going to be gone?" she asked him.

"As far as I know—all day," he told her. "We have the whole place to ourselves for the afternoon."

"All I need is just this room—and privacy in it," she said.

His hand began to unconsciously caress her body, and she didn't mind it at all. Even on her more sensitive spots she didn't show any signs of aggravation.

She brought herself closer to him, submitting herself to whatever his heart willed him towards. She felt he had earned that right at the very least.

Plus—she had to admit that she had missed that from him as well.


	14. 13: I Still Believe In Love

Chapter 13: I Still Believe [In Love]

While they were making arrangements for the twins they were expecting—they also had to make preparations for yet another event.

The two were waiting a few months before they broke the news to the rest of the team. They believed they needed some time to let the pregnancy news sink in first before springing marriage proposal news on them. By the time the two believed they might be ready—Starfire was ready to come back, and as she had before—brought Speedy along with her. The tower was starting to become cramped, but Cyborg was able to convert some empty space into another bedroom.

The two of them weren't sure how their friends would react; after all the drama their relationship had stirred up in that tower to begin with—they had a right to suspect it might be taken with some possible criticism.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Sometimes I still catch myself thinking about that time that's lost forever—revisiting the painful memories I have," Raven noted to Robin as they just took in the view from the tower's rooftop. "Sometimes—I awake thinking I'm still caught up in that nightmare. "

"And then I come and assure you that you're not," Robin replied. "I know you'll never forget about those memories, but at least we can be glad they're memories we're never going to relive."

"Speaking of that time ripple—have you ever bothered to ask Luna if she remembers it all as well?" Raven asked him.

"No, Rae—I haven't," Robin admitted. "The timing just never is right to. Either I get busy—or she just happens to."

"I wonder—if she does remember—if she also took your information to heart about the peeping changeling," Raven said. "I have to wonder if she's been more careful about that sort of thing since—or if she is more inviting of it—that is, if she even remembers that you told her about it. If she doesn't remember—this will all be irrelevant."

"I'm just glad Luna at least gets along with everyone else." Robin noted. "Have you been noticing that she avoids Star's dishes like the plague?"

"I recall she was severely allergic to Starfire's Tamaranian cuisine—" Raven paused. "Do you think—? Does she know she's allergic to it _without _even trying it?"

"You know—that does seem odd that she would know that to avoid it when she's never even had it—so to speak," Robin commented. "Maybe it's a clue that she does remember everything that happened in that time blip."

"Possibly," Raven agreed. She stretched her legs out from under her, sitting at an angle to lean up against him. "Robin—there's something I think you should witness."

"What's that, Rae?" Robin asked her.

"Set your palm right here." Raven indicated her midsection. "Remember how I wanted you to be able to feel them kick?"

"There's movement?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yes—and it's very pronounced," Raven remarked.

"Wow," Robin stated in awe.

"Enjoy it—because I'm not enjoying it quite that much," Raven said.

"Just think—only a few more months," Robin told her.

"Yeah," Raven replied. "Only a few more months."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Luna was just hovering in place, ear buds in and her favorite CD playing in her CD player. Raven wasn't sure if it was a good moment to interrupt her while she was listening to music, but she was sure Luna wouldn't be overly angered with her if she did interrupt her.

"Luna?" Raven stood right in front of the hovering girl, trying to grab her attention. "Luna—can you hear me?"

"Raven? Luna removed her ear buds and paused the track she was on. "Is something up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Raven told her. "Actually—me and Robin both have been meaning to ask you something."

"What about?" Luna asked, setting aside the Discman and getting up.

"What do you remember?" Raven asked her. "What I mean is—what do you recall that you normally wouldn't remember, but just happen to?"

"Are you talking about that time blip?" Luna asked her. "Is that what you mean—Raven?"

"Yes," Raven stated. "So—you _do_ remember?"

"Yes," Luna replied simply.

"How much do you remember?" Raven asked curiously.

"Everything I'm sure you do—at least, from what I witnessed during that time anyways," Luna replied. "There are things only you or Robin witnessed that I'll never remember myself, but I _do _remember everything I _did_ witness during that time blip."

"Is that why you avoid Star's Tamaranian cuisine?" Raven asked.

"I'm _not_ going to get myself killed by something I ate," Luna replied, shuddering.

"What about the Beast Boy issue?" Raven asked her, grinning slightly.

"_What _Beast Boy issue?" Luna exclaimed.

"The one Robin told you about," Raven pointed out. "The peeping changeling thing."

"Oh _god_—I don't even want to think about that!" Luna exclaimed. "I've been trying to block that one from my memory."

"Do you keep an eye out for green flies?" Raven asked.

"Ugh," Luna shuddered again. "How were you able to live with teenage guys for so long before the whole Robin thing came into the picture? Did you ever fear you were being spied on or anything?"

"I gave them sharp warnings about intruding in my room—plus they wouldn't have dared to anyways, considering the décor of my room freaks them out sometimes." Raven told her.

"I don't think I could decorate my room quite the same way you have yours done," Luna replied. Her eyes brightened up all of a sudden. "But I do think I have an idea that _might _just work."

"What's your idea?" Raven asked her.

"It's harder to explain," Luna told her. "When I get it up and finished, I'll just show you—see what you think then to see if it'll work."

"Okay," Raven looked at the pale girl quizzically. "I'll just have to take your word until then."

Luna just grinned in response.

XoXoXoXoXoX

While Luna's room was _under construction _with the new makeover she had planned, Robin and Raven prepared to reveal their own plans. The two were debating the right timing, the right place—the right moment—to mention the proposal he'd made to her.

They'd been delaying the inevitable for quite a while, not sure how to spring it on everyone. They thought it would be easier when Starfire moved back in—but it only proved to be harder.

"What's up with Luna?" Beast Boy asked Raven one day in passing. He indicated the under construction sign on her door, his eyes questioning.

"She's giving her room a makeover," Raven stated, shrugging. "Hey—BB, do you think you can get everyone down to the common room ASAP?"

"Sure," Beast Boy replied. "What for though?"

"I have something I need to get everyone together to announce," Raven told him. Beast Boy looked at her particularly.

"Is something up?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Can't you just do this without asking questions?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Raven could tell Beast Boy was perturbed about not getting a straight answer, but apparently he wasn't up for debating it. "I'll go gather up the troops. Any specific time I should have them all gathered at—and where?" He asked her.

"Just—ASAP in the common room," Raven informed him.

He was just about to leave, when he turned back.

"Hey—this wouldn't have anything to do with your pregnancy, would it?" Beast Boy asked her, a note of concern in his voice.

"No," Raven assured him. "It has nothing to do with it."

"Good," Beast Boy stated, sighing in relief. "I at first thought you were gonna tell us all there were complications or something. It's good it's not that."

"Me too." Raven watched as Beast Boy made his way around the corner. She headed in the opposite direction—towards Robin's quarters. She knocked on the door when she reached it.

"Rae—you didn't have to knock," Robin stated as he answered.

""It's just common courtesy," Raven told him.

"So—are they getting situated?" Robin asked as he sat down on his bed after inviting her in.

"Yeah—BB's handling it," Raven told him.

"Did he ask any questions?" Robin asked.

"Naturally." Raven took a spot right beside him. "One that did manage to get asked was about the pregnancy. I guess he was concerned that something might be up with that."

"Have there been any problems?" Robin asked her. She shrugged.

"Besides a few inconvenient side effects—it's going smoothly," Raven told him.

"So…should we go down there and wait for BB to get them all together—or should we wait a bit?" Robin asked her.

"Let's just give it a moment." Raven just leaned against him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet for a few moments.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"I just wanted to say—that Robin proposed." Raven watched the faces of all who were present—awaiting reactions, and of course—questions.

"When?" Beast Boy asked her.

"The day after I got out of the hospital when I was there for that cab incident," Raven told him.

"Why'd you wait this long to mention it?" Cyborg inquired.

"We weren't sure how everyone would react," Raven stated. "So—any objections—criticism?" She looked around.

"Not me," Beast Boy stated.

"Nothing from me," Cyborg added.

"All I have to say is congrats," Luna spoke up, smiling.

"Star?" Robin looked at Starfire. "What about you? Do you have anything to add?"

"It is not my position to dictate what you two choose to do," Starfire replied. "I have no objections—if you truly need an answer from me."

"Have you two made any real plans for the upcoming event?" Luna asked Raven.

"Not yet," Raven admitted to her. "We were more concerned about confronting everyone about this before we could start making plans."

"Did you plan on having a traditional sort of affair?" Cyborg asked their team leader. "The big white wedding—or were you thinking of going simpler?"

"We're not sure yet," Robin told him. "It's up to Rae what she wants to do."

"I'm not going to worry about it too much until after this pregnancy is over with," Raven stated. "It's only a little while longer—and I am _not _going to try on dresses while I'm still like this."

"Let us know when you two do eventually set a date," Cyborg said. "I'll mark it down—and get the word out when you do."

"You're a brave guy—Rob," Speedy commented. "It takes a lot to commit to something on that level."

"Speedy—you have no idea," Robin told him. He glanced over at Raven. She secretly understood what he really meant—and she expressed it by smiling at him.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Luna finally finished redecorating, and she was obviously proud of her accomplishment. Raven had yet to see the outcome of Luna's decorating _genius_, but she knew Luna intended to show it off to her eventually.

Luna eventually approached Raven just for that reason. She led Raven to her room, opening the door and letting her in to see the _genius of her work_.

Luna had been very busy with her redecorating; the walls were plastered from floor to ceiling with posters and wall-hung memorabilia. Raven looked around questioningly at Luna's designer taste. The room looked like a tribute to the eighties and nineties era of music—with posters from various different bands spanning a spectrum of artists. From the King of Pop to the biggest boy band to a _Spicy_ English girl group to everything else in between, the walls were literally paying homage to twenty years in music.

Raven couldn't help but be stunned by the unusual _mural_ all around her—especially one very distinct poster that stood out from the rest—right in the very center of it all—of Luna's favorite band to listen to, Hanson. She just kept staring from left to right—up and down—trying to take it all in. The colors, the prints—they were all just so overwhelming.

"Okay…this is—different," Raven managed to comment. "Scary actually."

"So—do you think this will keep Beast Boy away?" Luna asked curiously.

"This might blind him," Raven stated. "I'm not sure if most of this would phase him—but I'm sure that larger than life poster of your favorite band's lead singer might spook him at the very least." She stared at the poster in question awkwardly. "I myself find it a bit unnerving."

"That's the point," Luna reminded her. "I wanted to go with something that I can tolerate—but he won't."

"Are you like a huge music fan or something?" Raven asked her curiously. "I've noticed all these posters are of some musician or another."

"Music is my life's muse," Luna replied. "I take it more seriously then you do. To me—it's an art form."

"Well—to me…it's just something I listen to for entertainment," Raven noted.

"To each her own," Luna replied, shrugging.

Raven was about to add a comment, but something made her instantly collapse to her knees in pain. She let out a sharp yelp in surprise as the pain became more acute and pronounced.

""Raven?" Luna exclaimed, worriedly standing over her. "Just relax, I'm going to get help. I think I know what's happening—and we've got to hurry—get you out of here."

"Luna—" Raven flinched as she spoke. "Get Robin first. I need him here first. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah—sure," Luna agreed. "I'll go get him; I'll be right back." Luna hurriedly rushed out the room, leaving Raven alone with just the musician _mural_ to stare at. She couldn't stand the sight of it much longer, so she closed her eyes tightly to block it out.

"Rae—are you okay?" she heard Robin's worried voice in her ear. Instead of replying, she let out a piercing cry.

"Luna—can you go get the others informed that we need to head out?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah," Luna replied. "This sure feels a lot like déjà vu. Actually—I know I've been through this before." She hurriedly rushed out of the room as she'd been instructed to.

"So—this is Luna's room makeover?" Robin was just acknowledging the new décor of Luna's room. "Sure looks like the girl loves her musicians."

"Yes, she told me she has a deep appreciation for music," Raven replied, flinching.

"Any reason why she made her room into a display for it in particular?" Robin asked her.

"She's hoping it'll be good Beast Boy repellent," Raven told him. She winced. "I really hope she hurries, because I don't know how much longer I can stand this visual overload."

Robin looked around the room more thoroughly, at each and every poster and display. He couldn't help but agree with her himself.

"Let me get you elsewhere before this visual overload gets too overwhelming for the both of us," Robin suggested. Her scooped her up from the floor and carried her out of the room before the décor could have that effect on either of them.


	15. 14: One Small Bump in the Road

Chapter 14: One Small Bump in the Road

The pain was immense—her cries even more so. One particular scream almost sent Cyborg wheeling it into the curb. Thankfully he had another set of hands helping him keep the steering wheel in line while he was abruptly distracted.

Only four managed to squeeze into the vehicle along with the driver—the ones left to take another mode of transportation being Starfire and Speedy. Beast Boy rode up front—providing the extra set of hands, while the other three got crammed in back.

Robin held Raven's hand reassuringly, trying to console her during the excruciating long drive. Cyborg was gunning it as much as he possibly could—but even he couldn't control traffic.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Luna found she recognized the twisting and turning halls as she made her way down them solitarily. She couldn't sit still in the waiting room, finding herself too anxious to just sit and wait.

She didn't know why she wandered by the morgue—why she unconsciously came to visit the spirits that resided there. She could have found herself not bored at the gift shop—or kept herself entertained with trying to keep everyone else entertained while they waited—but no, she had to wander away—go to the down-right most depressing branch of the entire hospital.

Maybe it was that she had a renewed interest in trying to communicate with the deceased after dealing with spectral Robin during that time ripple; maybe she just figured she could find an interesting conversation with the dearly departed that she knew nobody else could carry. There were probably many reasons—she just knew that's where she ended up.

Luna spotted a few mourning souls here and there—with their dearly departed standing over them, trying to console them without a known presence. The tragedy of tears spilled while the ones they were shed for loomed near tore at Luna's heart. She felt sympathy and sadness—but knew she couldn't do a thing to help.

In one semi-abandoned hallway Luna noticed a translucent form of an apparition whom seemed partial to haunting that particular stretch or corridor. The form was indistinguishable from where Luna stood witness; unlike most of the others who had been insubstantial yet still distinguishable, this form let off a peculiar luminescence—she found it to be very ethereal—

Luna was drawn to the figment of radiated luminescence. She consciously pondered if the form would grow more distinct as she approached it—or if it was truly just naturally formless.

As she approached nearer—she caught the floating of flowing hair tendrils, long strands of pale straight locks framing lightly around a pallid spectral face. Luna almost had herself believing she was staring at her own spectral reflection; as she grew steadily closer, she began to realize the shade wasn't really as close a resemblance as she'd originally believed. The shade was a separate entity entirely—one that had it's own conscious.

Luna reached an outstretched hand towards the figment—watching as her approaching hand took away the apparition's luminescence little by little.

As the light faded—the form became more real, more natural. Despite the lack of a healthy complexion, the form appeared almost life-like—alive.

The newly sustained form took on the shape of a teenage girl, not much different from Luna herself. Tall, slender, blond—piercing blue eyes staring back into the curious blue eyes Luna possessed.

"You seem—familiar," Luna wondered to the figment. "Have we met—are you even real?"

"You're eyes aren't lying to you," the blond spectral girl replied back. "I'm real—and in a way, I am familiar."

"Who are you—and if you're familiar—where have we met before?" Luna asked the spectral girl.

"We didn't really meet—who you actually did meet was an imposter," the blond apparition spoke in a ringing voice. "Robin once gave the name of who that imposter resembled—that's who I _really_ am. _I'm_ Terra."

"What has you still clinging to this reality—why not just move on?" Luna asked.

"Because—I'm not exactly _really _dead," The specter Terra responded. "I'm imprisoned—displaced from my own body—but I'm not really deceased."

"Why then are you roaming these halls?" Luna had to ask. The specter looked specifically at her.

"I came—to give you a word of warning," Terra spoke very seriously. "My imposter plans to make one more strike—which I came to you to hopefully prevent."

"Did you draw me to this place?" Luna questioned the ghost. Terra responded with a shake of her head.

"No—you're just naturally drawn to this place," Terra responded. She started to regain some of her lost luminescence. "You better hurry—Raven's in danger, and I don't have long to stay and chat. I've been too far from where I should be for too long."

"What can I do? What can I tell them??" Luna exclaimed. Terra started to take on more illumination and less form.

"Just tell him to hold her hand—and not let go no matter what," Terra's substantial form became less and less distinguishable. "Hurry."

"One more thing," Luna told the spectral girl. "If you're not dead—is there a possibility that you can be revived?"

"I don't have the answer to that," Terra had almost regressed fully back to the form Luna had originally encountered. "Keep an eye on Beast Boy for me." For a moment—a shimmering illumination was formed right in front of Luna—the next…it ceased to exist.

"If that's what you want me to do—I guess I'll just go do it." Luna had no reason to wait around and question the emptiness where Terra once existed. She departed—leaving the rest of the apparitions there to mourn without her.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Luna scrambled around the hallways of the hospital, asking doctors, nurses and orderlies she encountered along the way where she could locate where Raven might just be. Each one she asked pointed her in a certain direction—each leading her closer to where she wanted to go.

The doctors and nurses couldn't bother her trying to inform her the area was restricted access only; in her mind—she didn't care. All she cared about was getting through to Robin before anything else.

She pushed through one set of swinging doors, catching the attending nurses off guard and taking Robin by surprise.

"Luna—is something up?" Robin asked her.

"Can I see you in the hallway for a moment?" Luna asked him.

"Rae—I'll be right back," Robin told Raven—who was sweat drenched and in obvious pain.

"Just don't take too long," Raven managed weakly.

"What did you barge in to ask me about?" Robin asked Luna as they got into the hallway.

"I got a visit—that came with a warning," Luna explained to him. "Terra came to me—to tell me Raven's in possible danger."

"Huh? Are you _sure _it was Terra—and not just Raven's father?" Robin questioned her.

"Would this demonic presence—Trigon—bother to warn you about saving her life—and ask about keeping an eye on Beast Boy for that matter?" Luna indicated blatantly to him.

"I don't think he would—now that I think about it," Robin told her. He looked at her with a serious expression. "So—you _really _think it was Terra that came to give you that warning?"

"Or—at least—just her displaced soul anyways," Luna replied. "Apparently she's not exactly deceased."

"No—she's just imprisoned in stone." Robin looked at Luna—questioning. "What exactly did Terra say we should do?"

"Just hold onto Raven's hand," Luna told him. "And don't let go."

"I can do that." The two heard a cry coming from the room Robin had just left from. "I should probably get back in there," Robin told Luna. "Can you tell everyone that I'll keep them updated as much as I can?"

"I can do that," Luna replied.

"Oh, and—Luna?" Robin said just before returning to where he was needed.

"Yeah?" Luna said.

"You should tell BB about Terra's visit," Robin replied. "Oh—and thanks." Luna wanted to question him about what he meant, but he was out of earshot before she had a chance.

"Eh—it'll give me something to do while I'm waiting," Luna conceded, deciding not to go in and question what he meant, and instead just accepting that she wasn't going to get a straight answer just then.

XoXoXoXoXoX

He held her hand; he cleared her brow of accumulations of sweat as it formed. She continued to fight through the pain and follow the doctor's instructions as they were given to her.

At times she clenched his hand tightly—which didn't bother him or cause him to let go. A couple times—between gasps and cries made in pain—she looked to him, grateful that he was there.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Everything went well," Robin stepped into the waiting room, his anxious friends perking up at the sound of his voice.

"How's she doing?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Rae's exhausted—but should recover," Robin stated, smiling—relieved.

"Any complications?" Luna asked him.

"Not one thing," Robin told her. "She'll be bed-bound for a few days due to all it took out of her—but I'm sure she's glad it's over."

"And the babies?" Luna said.

"Resting." He looked over his shoulder—back down the hallway he just came from. "I'm going to go rejoin her. If you want to come—come; if anyone wants to just wait here—that's fine too." He then headed back through the sliding doors.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A few days passed, and things started to settle down yet again.

Raven finally got to go home and just catch up on the rest she felt she deserved; Robin gave her that and took over the responsibilities while she recuperated; Starfire and Speedy ended up getting caught up in helping out in shifts; Beast Boy and Luna—dealt with the issues they had with her new bedroom wall décor.

Cyborg all the while just went on with his usual tasks—and dealt with the occasional fallout of everyone else's issues.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Luna?" Beast Boy stood at the pale girl's bedroom door, knocking—waiting. "Hey, Luna—are you up here?"

"BB? What do you want?" Luna asked, opening the door.

Beast Boy hesitantly looked over her shoulder—glancing quickly at her musical wall mural—specifically at one in particular that was larger than the rest. He cringed, looking away from that particular poster and trying hard to focus solely on the pale girl's face.

"I come—with a peace offering," Beast Boy replied, trying to avoid any eye contact he could with that one poster. "I'm sorry for—being a spy fly on your wall." He offered her up his peace offering—in a small wrapped package.

"What's this?" Luna looked at him questioningly.

"Something I hope will make up for my mistakes," Beast Boy replied. "Take it."

She took it. She removed the wrapping oh so carefully—her eyes widening as the last piece of binding came undone from the package underneath.

"Oh—thank you BB," Luna beamed. "Thank you, thank you—_thank you!_" She hugged him unexpectedly. "I've _always wanted an IPOD!!"_

"So—I take it you like it?" Beast Boy asked perplexingly.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"Enough to take down that one unnerving poster of that music idol of yours?" Beast Boy eyed the poster in question, unnerved just from looking at it.

"I'll have to think about it," Luna stated. "Thanks again BB—I really love this." She kissed him quickly on the cheek as a sign of her gratitude—nothing more. "Now I have to go convert all my CDs over to mp3s so I can go listen to them on this thing." Before she headed off to look for her CDs and an available computer console, she looked directly at Beast Boy. "Oh—I thought you should know that your past girlfriend Terra isn't actually dead. I had a little chat with her in the hospital morgue the other day."

"Huh?" Beast Boy exclaimed, dumbfounded. "If you chatted with her in the morgue—how can you say she's _not dead?"_

"Because BB—she made it clear to me herself that she isn't." Luna backed up into her room, where he dared not follow her. "If I intend to get my collection converted and onto this thing before dinner—I should probably get to work on it." She grabbed a large CD carrying case holding her _entire collection_ in it—and started hauling it with her down the hall.

She left Beast Boy standing there, blinking and confused.

"Here's hoping that Robin and Raven were right when they thought this would be worth her while enough to get her to remove that unnerving poster from her wall," Beast Boy muttered to himself as he stood there—uneasily staring at the unnerving poster in question.

The one of Luna's favorite band—larger than life—the only poster in the whole room that left most of the rest of the team feeling awkward in its presence.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The pieces were all starting to fit together.

Raven was alone in her room—only in the company of her two children. She couldn't help but feel that the uncompleted puzzle was starting to have the pieces fall into place; the puzzle picture was clear before her—only needing a few tweaks to be complete.

She was examining the dress she'd wear for her walk down the aisle, second-guessing it and reassuring herself it was the right choice. She of course hardly ever thought of herself dressed in something white and fancy—but for this occasion, she couldn't expect it to be any other way.

The day had been set—the invitations were out, and the details being hammered out to fruition. Unlike most other women, she wanted to limit her role in the decisions—for the sake of keeping her sanity and her stress levels from hitting their max. Unlike other women—she had a limit to her emotional expression. Whether it was seen as a drawback or a bonus by anyone else—she saw it as something that set her apart from _other women_.

Her main sole interest had been detailing what centered on her most in the ceremony itself—what she'd wear. That had been all she wanted to be picky about; as long as Robin was satisfied with most everything else—she'd be satisfied.

The picture was near complete—the only piece really missing was the ceremony itself, and all that came after that.

She couldn't help but wonder—as she examined the dress one last time—what would have become of her if the outcome had been different.

_If only time had never been played around with—if only they had never gone through all that they did during that time blip—if only they hadn't been able to fix what was broken—_

She then reproached her own thoughts, finding herself disapproving with her own words.

"If only we could have learned even more from this experience than we did," she found herself correcting her thoughts aloud.

"_If only_—"

Thus be the conclusion to this particular little tale. After a few years of sitting, just waiting around to be tweaked and overhauled, this story has finally come to its full conclusion. For all that have commented,m and all those that will in the future---even after this is through---Thanks. I hope this story was enjoyable to say the least.

I've got another RobRae in the works, which I'll probably get up once it's complete. Again---Thanks, and I hope this conclusiopn was good to all who got this far.

~Mara


End file.
